


The Journey of a Goddess

by TCIsBestPony



Category: Otome, otome games - Fandom, voltage - Fandom, voltage games, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth
Genre: F/M, Star Crossed Myth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feather is the great Goddess who ruled the Departments of Wishes and Punishments in the Heavens. This is her journey from finding love for the first time, losing it and finding it again. Will sacrificing herself for the sake of the Earth, becoming human, change her feelings towards the one she was destined to be with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Journey of a Goddess – Star Crossed Myth Fanfic

This is from the main character’s point of view, Feather. This is a story based on some ideas from the App of Star Crossed Myth and these are the ideas of my own, what the Goddess was, her job, how she knew the Gods, how she became human through sacrificing herself and how I think she would rejoin the Gods in the Heavens. Enjoy it :)

I had been in the job long enough now, long enough to have my own work rhythm, I knew how the Gods I loved dearly worked too, but I still felt like I had to live up to the Kings expectations of me. Years ago, when my father had been killed, the King had said I had great power within me, power I had inherited from my father who just happened to be the Kings right hand man for many, many years. He assisted the King of the Heavens with day to day tasks, queries from the Gods and such, it doesn't sound that important, but my father was in charge of the day to day runnings of the Heavens, including the organisation of the Gods. In truth, I felt like I had a lot to live up to but I knew I could do, somehow. I was in charge of both departments, the Wishes and the Punishments, each department had six Gods each, I guess it gave them balance. Balance was something the King always capitalised on. Problem was, they had always had a rivalry which pushed them into an imbalance rather than pure balance, hence my job, to keep the peace between them. I loved my job even with the demands it had, I mean basically baby sitting 12 ruely Gods was difficult in more ways than one. Even if the Ministers could be annoying, the Gods each took their jobs seriously, maybe apart from Ichthys, but he had has his own ideas about his job in Punishments. They all called him the problem child, but he was like a brother to me. I loved each of them with all my heart, even if they can be irritating in their own ways, I still loved them.  
Let me just explain, in the department of Wishes there was the Minister, Leon, bit of a cocky and arrogant so and so but good at his job...at times. He had his right hand man the Vice Minister Karno, sweet, lovely guy, even better at his job than Leon. They had four workers beneath them, Teorus, the Lady lover, Huedhaut, sarcastic but ended up being the love of my life, Aigonorus, sleepy all the time but kind and Tauxolouve, kind of flirty but had a heart of gold. The department of Punishments Minister was Zyglavis, very strict and took his job very seriously. His trusted right hand man was Vice Minister Scorpio, in one word he was just plain rude. Their department consisted of Dui, a complete sweetheart and generous God. Ichthys...child God basically, Partheno, again he was a flirt but he was good friends with Ikky and finally Krioff, stern but generous also. Yeah hard names but that the Heavens for you. My name? Oh I’m Ftero, or Feather in English.  
Anyway, my job was my life, I was in charge of both departments like I said, Leon and Zyg answered to me and I answered to the King, simple really. Being surrounded by so many Gods was hard at times but they respected me and I respected them. But, I was thankful for one thing, Kit, my right hand lady so to speak. She served under me and looked after the child Gods Altair and Vega, but we were best friends and I don’t know what I would do without her. I never thought she was under me in rankings, I treated her with the same love and respect as I did with everyone else. She was the Goddess of Unity and Fertility, me the Goddess of Fate, we made the best team. Her one weakness which got to me though, well two weaknesses I guess, was Leon and Scorpio. She greatly loved them both, as I grew to love my Huedhaut, but she coulnd't decide between them. To be honest, I couldn't see what she saw in either of them, but each to their own.

As I stood in the corner of the grand hall, the Gods and Goddesses were happily playing the whole Grand Ball in front of me. I saw playing purely because the King decided to have these do's, none of us really wanted to take part. I laughed gently to myself as I saw Leon and Scorpio argue over who had the first dance with Kit, as was usually the way these things went. I knew she would have to decide one day, decide on either Lord Leon or Lord Scorpio to be by her side for always, but today was not that day. Today she just enjoyed the company of them both and she was clearly enjoying every minute. I, on the other hand, even though I loved to dance, I didn’t when fellow and lower ranking Gods and Goddesses were watching. I was a very private Goddess and it took a while for the Gods, not just in the departments, to realise that I wasn’t being rude, I just preferred my own company from time to time. Years passed until they realised I just wasn’t interested in a romantic relationship with any of them. A few of them thought I would be suited to be with them. Zyglavis was one of the first to offer himself, then Teo tried his charms, but he failed miserably, Soon after Partheno and Taux attempted to woo me, again none of tjem really took my fancy so to speak. Ichthys, however, almost did. His pure happiness and playfulness was endearing, definitely cute. Yet again, I wasn't physically attracted to him, so we decided to stay close friends. Like I said, my job was my life, the humans below us were my life, a romantic relationship with any of them would not suit, no matter what they said. I believed myself whenever I turned them down that I didn't need a God to complete me, that was until I began to realise my feelings towards Huedhaut.  
As everyone danced, laughed and drank I felt a playful presence behind me.  
“Ikky if you tug my feather out of my hair one more time I may have to tell Scorpio that last prank was you” I said without turning around.  
“Oh you can be such a spoil sport at times Feather” Ichthys said, leaning against my back playfully.  
I chuckled and leaned back against him too. I felt comfortable with him, even if he was heavy.  
“I still haven't forgiven you for when you replaced my feather for an enchanted one” I said. Ikky just laughed happily and took my hand.  
“Come on, let’s dance, I know how much you love it” he said gently dragging my towards the dance floor.  
“Ikky, you also know that I dislike doing it in front of people” I said, pulling away.  
He pouted and I sighed. I was always putty in his hands when he pouted like that. Why me?  
“Alright, one dance and that’s it!” I said, squeezing his hand gently and letting me lead me onto the dance floor.  
He was grinning so widely he had to squint at me. I couldn’t help but be happy I made him smile as he spun me round gently and let his other hand lay on my waist. He was careful not to wrinkle my deep blue, silk dress but any way I guided it up slightly to where the lace was on my back, just in case. He giggled and we happily swayed and danced together.  
As we waltzed around I kept catching glimpses of Kit moving from Leon to Scorpio. I chuckled at her enjoyment, it didn't take Ikky long to see what I was laughing at.  
“Ah she’ll never decide will she?” he said, gazing at the minister and vice minister fighting.  
“Nope” I simply answered "but I still love her"  
“Sometimes I think she’s more cruel than me with playing with them than I” Ikky said smiling at me again.  
“Oh no-one could beat you and your pranks Ikky” I said slightly serious, slightly sarcastic.  
Which reminded me. I wondered where the one God who had managed to turn my head was. I hadn’t seen him all night and my heart sank slightly, he always came to these events. I looked into the crowds of the Gods and the Goddesses surrounding us but I still couldn’t make out his face. Ichthys soon saw my change in face and lead me to the other side of the dance floor, ending our dance.  
“He said he was coming after he had finished paperwork” Ikky said, coming to a stop “You really should tell him how you feel Feather, I know he likes you too” he winked but smiled slightly sadly. “I only wish I kind of was the one who had caught that hard to please eye of yours”  
“Ichthys” I said and sighed, hugging him gently. He chuckled as he held me gently. “I’m sorry but I can’t control my heart”  
“Hey I know that, looks like we’ll just have to be partners in prank crime” he winked again, kissing my hand.  
“Looks like we’ll have to be, as long as you get your work done problem child” I winked back, laughing.  
He bumped his hip hard against mine and we both laughed as Zyg made his presence known behind us.  
“You two better be behaving tonight, I thought you were better than this Feather” Zyglavis said, snapping me and Ikky out of our laughing fit.  
“Of course I am Zyg and you know that I’m above you so, you better behaving yourself tonight” I said in a warning tone.  
Zyg smirked and looked me up and down. With him challenging me like that I made my inner power known with a small glow. Zyg was incredibly good at his job but he could be a bit pushy at times, bit too serious, bit too strict.  
“Could have worn some shoes at least” he said, gesturing to my bare feet. I looked down and sighed. He always brought this up.  
“You know I dislike shoes Zyglavis” I said. I knew I wasn’t wearing shoes by I had decorated my feet with jewellery and such, much inspired by the humans I watched over and protected.  
“Hmm, could have made an effort” he remarked as he walked off.  
“Don’t let him get to you Feather, like you said, you’re above him so you could beat him into the Earth if needed be” Ikky said, hugging my waist.  
“I know and he knows it, he doesn’t half annoy me at times” I said “excuse me Ikky, thank you for the dance”  
“Anytime great Goddess” he said formally bowing to me as I walked into the shadows quietly.  
Zyg never really got to me, I knew that he was one of the first Gods to have a crush on me and offer himself to me as a suiter. A Goddess in power was always a huge incentive for Gods to be drawn to me. It happened with Kit and technically still is with her. Yes it is just between two Gods but still.  
I leaned again a large pillar, keeping my presence as low as possible, although that was until HE came up behind me.  
“And here’s me thinking you loved to dance” Huedhaut said, his body almost touching mine.  
I froze for a second at the surprise but quickly regained my composure as I turned to him, a small smile forming.  
“Hue, I thought you weren’t coming” I said.  
“And miss out on Ichthys pulling pranks all evening and Kit playing those two like an instrument?” he asked then looked down to me “never”.  
I couldn’t help but blush, turning my attention back to the dance floor. No matter how hard I focused on the Gods and Goddesses around us, I still couldn’t shake the draw I had towards Hue behind me. My heart sped up when I felt his hand reach round me.  
“May I have one dance? I know you danced with that problem child, so you owe me one too” he said quietly in my ear.  
Did he know what he was doing to me? I remembered what Ikky said before, that he knew Hue liked me too, but could we actually be together? Gods and Goddesses became couples all the time, but I was his bosses boss in a way. I couldn’t favour him over the others, just like we can’t favour one human over any of the others. In a way that’s what my job was, love all my Gods equally. I so wanted to favour him, I did, but could I still treat him equally if we were lovers? Lovers…that was a nice thought.  
“Please?” he asked when I didn’t answer. I mentally shook myself and decided to let myself have this one night with him. Just this one. I nodded, gently taking his hand in mine. He smiled and quietly led me back to the dance floor. Out of the corner of my ey though, I saw Ikky giving me a thumbs up, with Dui doing the exact same thing. Ugh, did everyone know how I felt about Hue? Did Hue know too like Ikky said? I glared playfully at the two Gods who just ended up laughing at me.  
My heart raced again when Hue’s hand found its way to my waist. This time, I didn’t care if he wrinkled the silk, I wore this dress for him after all. I blushed as he pulled me close as we began to dance. He was such a good dancer too, which made him even more endearing. We danced and danced and I soon forgot we were even being watched. I happily melted into his arms, feeling like I was meant to be there, until he guided me out of the ballroom and into the Palace gardens.  
“Party already over?” I asked as I felt the grass beneath my feet.  
“It was for me, I wanted to be alone with you, have one dance in private” he said, putting his hand back on my waist. I blushed and smiled up at him. He knew me more than I knew myself. We spun gently and slowly together, him constantly pulling me ever closer to him, making my heart race more. The more he pulled, the closer we got, the more I blushed.  
“I know how you feel Goddess” he said quietly “Dui told me, and I do believe Ichthys told Dui, and when it comes to you, Ichthys never lies”  
I blushed even more, my cheeks feeling like they were on fire. I eventually braved a glance up into those eyes that had captured my soul, my very being.  
“Y-you know?” I whispered. He smiled and brought us to a stop, but kept his hands on my waist. He slowly brought one hand up to tilt my face up towards his, using his finger as the leverage under my chin. He was significantly taller than me after all, so I was always looking up at him.  
“I do, and I have to say” he said, bringing his face closer to mine “I feel the same way my Goddess, I want you to favour me in private” he whispered. I gasped gently as he brushed his lips over mine. I sighed. Finally, it was that moment I realised that we were meant to be. I could favour him in private, still treat him with equality, but behind closed doors he could be, would be, mine, only mine.  
I had no idea what the future would hold for me, for us. What changes were to come to pass. But I knew right now, I didn’t care, I just wanted Huedhaut to hold me forever. Even if there was tragedy still on the cards in the far future, Hue was now another aspect of my life and that would never falter.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just like any other day. Me, Leon and Zyg were in the Department of Punishments discussing the reports for that month, and as ever, they were arguing. Typical. How I wished I could just snap my fingers as usual and just go back to my room. This was the one part, maybe the only part, of my job I disliked, purely because these two just couldn’t get along. I had tried in the past to make them get along, including forcing them into a room to talk it out like children. As you can probably guess, that wasn't the best idea. The King wasn't happy about the state of the room afterwards. I came to the conclusion these two were just destined to never be friends.  
“I told you Leon, we cannot do this list of punishments if you refuse to do those particular wishes. These humans are intertwined and you know it!” Zyg shouted.  
“Oh – ho is Zyglavis losing his control over something as tedious as this?” Leon jabbed back. Usually, I would just let them argue it out for a little bit then I’d step in but I had Skylla, my Pegasus, to feed and generally look after that afternoon. For once, I wanted to wrap this particular argument up reasonably quickly.  
“Alright alright children, calm down” I looked to Leon “Leon, you know you have to do your list of wishes first if the punishments need it, you’re being petty” he sighed, scowling at Zyg who was looking proud of himself. I decided to put him back in his place, so I turned to him to say “And you Zyg, there’s never any need to go head first into an argument with Leon, if there’s a problem you come to me” he also sighed and nodded to me. Good, that's that sorted. They were just children at times. I stood and addressed both of them. “Leon, I want you to add this wish onto the list and this should fix the problems you are having, I want these done by the end of the day, no arguments” I demanded.  
They both nodded to me as I left them to it. I had given them their orders, it was now up to them to do their jobs. However, I couldn’t help but laugh slightly when they started arguing again as soon as I had left the room. Typical Gods, full of testosterone, something I could never fix really.  
That afternoon I made sure I had no plans other then to take care of the Pegasus I had found a few years ago. It was always an absolute joy to take care of Skylla. She was such a lovely creature, gentle, loving and very generous, I mean every time she moulted she gave me a new feather, like personally give it to me. I always treated them with special solutions that Hue helped me cook up so they wouldn't go bad. Then I would decorate them in a new way so I could wear them in my hair. At one point I did think it would be a good idea to design a feather for each star sign, but then I knew that would be asking for trouble since each of the Gods I was in charge of watched over their own signs. It would be showing favourites when I didn’t mean to, so I decided against it quickly. It would just cause unnecessary arguments and fights.   
After Skylla was fed, groomed and exercised, I happily headed back to the palace, eager to see Hue again. We had promised each other that this time of the month we would meet in my private sector of the palace to have our private time, without interruptions. I grinned to myself and rushed to my room, but only to see Kit lounging on my bed. Maybe my time with Hue would have to wait, Kit was my best friend and it was clear she needed me right now.  
“Oh, erm Kit what are you doing here?” I asked, worried Hue would turn up and leave once he saw I was busy. I knew Hue wouldn't mind Kit being here, he was a gentlemant like that, but I didn't want him to think this was going to take all of our afternoon.  
“I don’t know who to choose Feather!” she said, looking up at me as she sat up.  
I sighed heavily. This again. Deep down, I didn't mind, but this had been going on for ages now. Yes, both Gods were, kind of fine choices, but this wasn't my decision. I mentally shook myself, putting my 'friend' head on. She needed me.  
“I mean Leon is incredibly sexy, powerful, strong willed…” She began.  
“He’s also cocky, arrogant, among other things” I pitched in, helping myself to my store of my favourite drinks Hue made especially for me.  
“Yeah! But Scorpio is so….dark, mysterious, also sexy”  
“And also incredibly rude and mean” I pitched in again taking a sip from my drink, looking at her. I couldn't help the chuckle I gave at my little additions to her descriptions of them both. I soon turned this serious though, I couldn't just keep mollycoddling her, she needed me to be firm now. “Kit, this isn’t my choice, this is yours, I know you like both of them but you can’t keep stringing them along like this”  
“I know, that’s why I came to you, you know them on a little more business level than I do” she said “means you know a different side to them” She was right but just because I saw a different side to them didn't mean I could choose a suitor for her.  
“I know the professional side to them Kit, that’s all, I don’t know what they’re like in bed” I laughed and looked at my drink, trying to lighten the mood slightly. Did Hue spike this more than usual? It tasted stronger and I was beginning to feel slightly giddy...Oh he was going to be punished for that.  
“Love is more than just bedroom activities Feather” she said sternly.  
“Could fool me Kit” I laughed again, but stroked her shoulder gently. “I can’t make the decision for you Kit and you know it. How about this, you take a day for each God to see what they’re like on a date?” I suggested, it would give her a chance to see them separately, not fighting.  
“Hmm oh yeah maybe yeah! Get to know each of them in private! Perfect!” She said grinning widely now, thank the King she had cheered up “I’ll go suggest it to them now!”  
“Erm remember Vega needed your help with that paper work” I said before she left, yes she had cheered up, but work was still piling up.  
“I’d never forget about them Feather, I’m going there now” She smiled and left.  
Thank you my King for getting her out so quickly, I knew Hue wouldn’t be much longer. Yeah Kit was my friend, I loved her dearly, but me and Hue didn't get that much time alone together recently. I finished the drink Hue had clearly spiked more, then happily sat on the bed, waiting for him. Putting the glass on my bedside table I suddenly developed a blinding pain inside my temples. What the heck? The drink hadn't been that strong.  
“Ah ow!” I gripped my head as the pain grew more and more until I eventually lost consciousness. 

Everything around me was so bright it was difficult to see anything. I tried to focused my mind, trying to keep calm as looked around as best as I could. Eventually, I could make out that I was on Earth, strange, I hardly visited Earth. The King only let a select few down here and I wasn't one of them. Why was I there now? It wasn't long until I sensed something wrong, something very wrong. I felt panic around me as the entire Earth was covered in darkness, the humans losing their lives to something that the Gods couldn’t stop or prevent. No. These people are innocent, they don’t deserve to die like this. No. There must be a way. I cried out when the darkness finally engulfed me. All I could feel was pain and anger inside me, I was hollowed out of all of my positive emotions. There was no love left. 

When I opened my eyes I was back in my room, but I saw Hue’s face full of worry looking down at me. He wasn’t the only one, Dui was there, as well as Ikky and Teo. Had I passed out? Of course I had passed out, they wouldn't all be here if I hadn't. My Gods I could be thick at times.  
“Huh? What happened?” I said, my voice hoarse.  
“I came to see you and you were passed out on your bed, I don’t know how long you were like that for” Hue said, stroking my cheek then feeling my head.  
“That’s when he called us” Dui said handing me a glass of water kindly. I thanked him as Hue helped me sit up.  
“You had a vision didn’t you?” Ikky said, all serious for a change “You haven’t had one since you were little”  
“It must have been a vision” I said sipping the water carefully. A vision, again. I only got visions when there was something only the Goddess of Fate, well I, could do to change that.   
“What did you see my love?” Hue asked, pulling my hair out of my wet eyes. He was so gentle, so loving, I don't know how I coped without him for so long.  
But could I tell him? Tell him that the Earth was in danger? That maybe I was the key to saving it? No, I couldn’t. The King had to be the first one to know. I had to see him, now. I gently pushed him away and tried to stand. Shamefully though, my legs couldn’t hold me and I ended up falling back into Hue’s arms.  
“Love, please take it easy, what’s the hurry?” he asked, I could see the worry growing quickly on his face. I sighed, knowing that Dui was the only one who could help without involving Hue. I looked to Dui, knowing his telepathy would come in handy now.  
'What is it Goddess?' Dui asked through his telepathy when my eyes met his.  
'I need to see the King, now' I said back. He nodded and gently moved Hue to take his place. He lifted me up, gently me out of the room.  
“My Goddess….Feather, let me help please” Hue said desperately so I stopped Dui to turn to him. All I could do was reassuringly smile and kiss him.  
“I’m in good hands with Dui, I just need to see the King is all, I’m fine, I promise you” I kissed him one more time,. “I’ll try not to be too long”  
He sighed and nodded, sitting back on my bed to wait for me.  
I so wanted to tell him. I did. But thinking my death could be the only way to save Earth, that would kill him, and I didn’t want to be the cause of that. Dui gently carried me to the Kings throne room.  
“Do you need me in there?” he asked sweetly. I smiled kindly at him. Dui was an angel bless him, he really was the sweetest of all of my Gods I watched over. I just hoped no-one would take advantage of that.  
“No, I’ll be fine Dui, thank you for your help” I said, stroking his cheek.  
“I’ll wait out here for you in case you need me Goddess” he said, bowing to me. I bowed back and headed inside. 

The meeting with the King seemed to go on for days, I’m not sure if that was because I was so weak after the vision, or if it did literally go on for days. I told the King exactly what I saw, what I felt and his face said it all. He knew the same as me, the only way for Earth to be saved was to sacrifice my life, my power, to stop the darkness from taking all of the lives below us. He did suggest us to forget about the little planet and for us to all move onto another one but I wouldn’t have it. I loved Earth, all the humans, they didn’t deserve to die, even if so many Gods would disagree with that I wasn’t going to let them. Problem was there was a couple of things making me doubt that decision. I looked down at my uniform and the band I wore on my arm. The merge of the white from the Department of Wishes and the black of the Department of Punishments…my job, my Gods, I would have to leave them behind to argue without my help. The balance between them would suffer. But most of all, Hue, my Hue. I would have to leave him, I would have to crush his heart. I mean, I could be reborn on Earth, that has happened in the past but me ever seeing him again, those chances were slim. He would have to move on but knowing him, I don’t think he would, could he do it? I’d be saving millions of lives, but killing the one life I cared about the most.  
“You have a tough choice Feather, but I know you will make the right one” the King said.  
I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.  
“Will I be reborn?” I asked. If I knew I would be reborn that would reassure me a little.  
“I should say so” he said simply but confidently.  
“Will I ever be a Goddess again?” I asked, knowing the answer already but I wanted to know from the Kings mouth. If I did find Hue again as a human, we could never be together, humans and Gods were forbidden to love like me and Hue did now.  
“I’m not sure to be honest Feather, the chances of you remembering your past life are slim enough as it is, but becoming a Goddess again…I highly doubt it” he said “Now, go make your choice, I do believe you don’t have long”  
I nodded and bowed as his presence left me alone in the large throne room. As I exited the room to find, not just Dui, but all the Gods apart from Hue in front of me, all eleven of them. All of their faces were sad and defeated, they had been listening. Just to see all of them together like this, not divided by an invisible line made me so happy. And yet I felt sad because the reason for this was an utter dire situation. I sighed as my emotions took over me, tears pouring from my eyes. I didn’t want to leave them but my love for the Earth, the want to protect those humans lives were far greater right now. As my legs gave way I felt strong arms catch me.I looked up to see Zyglavis, of all of them have his arms round me first. One by one, they all hugged me close and tight. My Gods were there for me. They let me cry in their arms, let me show my fear to them and only them.  
My future had been set, how Hue was going to take the news was a different story. He didn't relaly believe in fate, but I knew this was my destiny. If I could only just keep it from him for a little while longer, maybe the final blow will be less painful.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew it wasn't going to be much longer until the earth truly needed me, and when that day did arrive I knew I'd be there for the humans, no matter what. My decision was made, even though it hurt me so much they needed me, I would be there. 

It had been a few days since I had that vision, and I made the Gods promise not to tell Hue or Kit, or Vega and Altair. This was my choice and mine alone, no-one could sway or stop me. I knew if one of them knew they'd try their absolute best to stop me. They'd say to give up on the humans or something, I just couldn't do that. Best thing to do was to keep it from them all. I could see that the Gods who did know, especially Scorpio, were in conflict with themselves whether to tell Hue or Kit, but either way they promised. 

I was sat in my favourite place in the heavens, just gathering my thoughts together, watching the earth and the many wishes the humans were making in the wishing pool I sat beside. They were all so beautiful! All their wishes were so pure, untainted. I couldn't help but smile and smile and smile. However, that pureness didn't last long. The darkness crept and seeped through the water in the clear pool. It brought me back to reality, reminding me I only had a couple of days left at most. That's when I head Hues voice behind mine. Hue, no.

"What's that?" He asked, looking over my shoulder.

I quickly wiped the pool clean and turned to him. He couldn't see that, not yet.

"It's nothing Hue, I've missed you today" I said smiling up at him. 

He returned my smile and took my hand, pulling me to stand in his arms. His arms were so strong, so protective, it was one of the few places I felt true peace, I was going to miss this terribly.

"I wanted to ask you something my Goddess" he said, kissing my head gently.

"You can ask me anything you want my love" I said, sliding my arms under his uniform jacket so I could feel his body more. I just wanted to be close to him, feel the heat of his body, just for a second. 

"Hmm don't tempt me" he chuckled and looked down at me "I was wondering if you might...." he trailed off, looking unsure of himself for probably the first time a long time. This worried me but I trusted him. 

"If I might?" I prompted him after a couple of seconds silence between us. Maybe he just needed a little push. 

He sighed heavily and shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter" he said, kissing my head again. 

"No no, it does matter please ask me!" I pushed him. Pity sake Hue just tell me what you want, there's been plenty of times you've been very vocal about what you want from me. I blushed at the thought of him begging me in bed...

"Would you come to the fountain of love and wish for our love to be eternal?" He asked, cutting off my thoughts, a serious face had taken over him. 

I froze at his request. I couldn't talk. I so so wanted to say yes and go that very second but with what I knew coming soon...I couldn't make a wish that I knew for a fact wouldn't be granted. Of course I would always love Hue, we had been in love for many years now, and I knew it would remain so for many more but with me leaving him, I knew he would find someone else. And for him to find someone else I had to make sure our love in this current state wouldn't be eternal. Making a wish to keep our love, it would prevent him from finding a new goddess to be happy with. No, I wouldn't have it. I wanted Hue to be happy without me.

"Feather?" He asked, looking worried. Tears formed in my eyes as I ran off. I couldn't say yes but I couldn't say no either. "Feather! Wait!" he reached for me, grabbing my wrist which I managed to shake off. 

I ran as fast I could until I snapped my fingers to take me back to my room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The tears had streamed down my faces for hours now, and even with Dui and Ikky trying to cheer me up, it was no use. I couldn't stop sobbing my heart out. I wanted to stop but I physically couldn't.

"Come on Feather, you should have seen Scorpios face when I was pretending to be Kit! It was hilarious!" Ikky said with his usual cheeky grin.  
"Ikky, can't you see Feather doesn't want to hear those stories right now?" Dui said, snapping hard at him.

"I'm trying to cheer her up unlike you" Ikky argued "You're just sitting there rubbing her back, at least I'm trying to take her mind off of things with my funny stories!"

"Thank you Ikky but Dui is right, I don't want to hear those right now" I said bluntly. I loved hearing his pranks, but right now I didn't want to. I deserved to feel like this with the choice I had made.

"What do you want to hear about then?" Ikky asked, a smile returning "I'll tell you anything you want!"

"I don't know to be honest" I said, Dui putting his arm round me to hug me. Hugging Dui back, I felt reassured, just a little.

"It's soon isn't it?" He asked "hence why you didn't want to go to the fountain with Hue"

"I did, I so did, will you tell him that?" I said, crying all over again "Tell him I was going to say yes, I would always say yes!" 

The two Gods nodded as Ikky took his place next to me on the other side of Dui. They both hugged me and I was engulfed in their warmth, it felt nice. This was a huge sacrifice and I was leaving so many Gods and Goddesses I loved behind but the humans needed me, and they came first. I had to keep telling myself that, I had to so I wouldn't change my mind. I sighed, hiccuping a little, not wanting these two to leave my side. They didn't, not for hours. For hours they stayed with me, I didn't even have to ask, they were just there. Please King, make sure these two, and the other Gods, especially Kit and Hue are looked after well. Please. 

They didn't leave me until I felt the time had come in my heart and soul. I felt the dreaded darkness beginning to creep into my heart. Even they felt it through me too. We didn't say anything to each other and we heard the Gods and Goddesses in the palace beginning to panic outside my room, them all rushing to see the King. Clearly everyone had seen what was happening on Earth. The King would be the only one who would provide answers.

"Look after Hue for me, and Kit, they'll need you even if they refuse help" I said, hugging them one more time, about to snap my fingers but I hesitated. Dui's face, Ichthys...my friends, my bestfriends, please don't look at me like that. I love you both, I'll never stop loving you. If I do become human, I'll never truly forget you. 'We love you too Goddess of Fate' Dui said telepathically. His voice in my head reassured me and I knew I was making the right choice. A new sense of detemination came over me as I snapped my fingers, taking me to the reflection pool. 

I knew all the Gods would flee to the King when the Earth was being descended into darkness, looking for his wisdom, Hue included. That would give me time to go to the pool as I needed to, alone. Something deep inside me felt that Hue would find out soon and be coming to stop me, I had to do this quick. As I looked down at the pool I saw the darkness had almost completed its task of eliminating the humans hearts of love. It almost physically hurt to see what was happening below. They were screaming, shouting in sheer fear and panic as the love, joy, pure happiness was being dragged out of them. I had to stop it. And the only way to do that was to use my power I had, the one that was sourced in the stars in my eyes. The stars that every God and Goddess had. The very essence that made us who we were. Revealing my true form I leaned over to hover over the pool. My power ghosted round me and into my hands, ready to pluck out my own power to give it to the Earth. With one last deep breath, I pulled. The pain was....excruciating but it didn't last long. My only regret is I didn't do it quick enough. Cause all I heard as I fell was Hues voice, that was more painful than any physical pain. I'm sorry Huedhaut, my love, I had to do it, please forgive me. 

"Feather, no"


	4. Chapter 4

"Feather, no!" 

I sprang up into a sitting position in my bed. That voice, a voice I recognised from when I was little, a voice that would keep haunting me for the rest of my life no doubt. No matter how hard I tried I just could shake this dream off. I always had the exact same dream around this time of year, and it kept waking me at exactly....I checked the clock and yes it was exactly 4am, same as usual. I sighed and lay back down, nuzzling into my pillow as much as I could. It was the same thing over and over, a man without a face shouting my name, trying to stop me from doing something. I don't know what I was doing but the guy was never able to stop me. I couldn't stop myself either. 

Failing to get back to sleep I rolled out of bed to get myself a drink of water. That seemed to help from time to time, so I may as well do it again tonight. I poured myself a drink, heading out onto the balcony of my flat, maybe some fresh air would help calm me down too. As I sipped my water I looked up at the shining stars above me. Of course with the light pollution of the city in front of me the stars weren't as impressive as they normally would be. Working in a planetarium helped in many ways, but hindered me in others. I got to see the stars for what they truly were at work, but in reality, not so much. I sighed and decided to look through my telescope to see if I could find any constellations, but as usual, I couldn't see much. Just darkness with the odd little twinkle. That is, until I saw one star in particular, a star that was ridiculously bright with the city lights in play. 

"That's not right" I said to myself, looking up normally then again through my telescope "that's ridiculously bright for just a star" 

I kept looking and studying, constantly comparing it. I soon became very worried, something in my gut was beginning to clench.

"That's getting bigger, I know it is....no wait not bigger, closer!" I began to back away as I realised it wasn't a star at all, more like a meteor, and it was heading right for me! I knew I couldn't do anything, something that big could wipe out the entire earth! How did the professionals miss such a huge thing? Nonetheless I screamed as I covered my face when a bright light engulfed me.

Was I dead? Was this heaven? Or hell? I tried to look around but the light was too bright to see anything. I closed my eyes again, wondering if that meteor had destroyed the earth. If it had, death had been quicker and much less painful than I had imagined.

Thing is, when I opened my eyes I was back in my apartment. I saw my TV, my beloved bed, my teddy, my balcony but my telescope was on its side, completely trashed. Huh, I must have fallen back inside and taken it with me, shame. But that wasn't by biggest problem.

"As if we're stuck on earth!" A hugely arrogant voice said and I immediately looked up to see six men standing in my room.

"What the heck?!" I nearly shout, falling backwards and onto the floor. How the hell did these guys get in here? Also, what where they wearing? Each one looked comepletely differetn facially, but clothes wise all were similar. The one who had just spoke had orangey like hair that was slightly longer on one side. Another with a pitch black comb over style. One had blonde hair, another brunette. Another had a high ponytail with a grey colour, the final man had deep blue. What the heck was going on?

"This place already feels filthy" the guy with orangey hair said. 

"OI! It's not filthy!" I do shout this time. Whatever was going on, I couldn't just let them get away with words like that. The man turned to me, face full of anger. The rest of the men followed his gaze, each of them expressing something different. Some were amused, some angry as well, but as soon as their eyes landed on me they all changed to the same thing. Utter bewilderment. Was there something on my face? Had I been drooling in my sleep and I hadn't cleaned myself up? They stared at me in shock for a few seconds then all of them seemed to turn to one man in particular. The man with the deep blue hair. 

"Hue..." Blondey said.

"Leon, does she have...." the man with the black hair began to ask as ginger instantly moved towards me. I backed up as quickly as I could but it wasn't long until I felt the hard wall against my back. I was cornered. He stared right at me, as if analysing me. Terrifyed, normally I would look away, but something inside me was refusing my instinct to look away. I stared back, hard. This man was not going to get the better of me.

"Erm, you do understand about personal space yes?" I asked, and I heard a couple of them laugh. What were they laughing at? 

"You have stars in your eyes" 'Leon' said to me. Ok, at least I knew his name now.

"I do?" I asked.

"Teorus, what do you think?" Leon turned and let the man with the blonde hair stare at me also. Pity sake, this was getting annoying now. 

"Yeah, those are definitely stars!" He said with a huge grin on his face. Ok, i swear that smile almost made me melt a little inside. Who were these guys? So many questions I knew weren't going to answered, at least for a little while. 

"If she has stars in her eyes that must mean...." Another guy said behind them, I couldn't see which one. These two were all kinds of up in my personal bubble and I wasn't happy about it. 

"It's her destiny to come with us" Leon said, fully standing up again, giving me my personal space back. I breathed a small sigh of relief then realised what they just said.

"Wait, what? I'm not going with anyone!" I said firmly. Like hell I was going anywhere with men I had just met! 

"You have to! It's your destiny to help us, as a reincarnate Goddess, it's your duty to help us! You have to come!" Teorus said, as cheery as he was before.

"Goddess? What? Are you guys high or something? Maybe I'm still dreaming" I tried to reason with myself as to what was happening, rubbing my eyes, wishing myself awake. Nope, didn't work, they were still there. Crap. 

"You're scaring her Leon, Teorus back off a little yeah? Let me explain Goddess" the man with lovely brunette hair said, pulling the two from me and revealing himself. He seemed to have a very friendly face with lovely brown hair to match. He smiled kindly at me, beginning his explanation. "You see, we are Gods of the Heavens, I'm Dui, I rule over the constellation of Gemini" he continued to introduce each 'God', Leon was obviously ginger, Teorus was the blonde, Scorpio had the black hair, Ichthys had the grey, but something was drawing my to one God in particular. I think Dui said his name was Huedhaut, the God with blue hair. I don't know but something about him....something seemed, I don't know what it was. I couldn't put my finger on it. 

"So you see, you're a reborn Goddess and we need you to come with us" Dui finished with a smile on his face. Sure, what he was saying sounded absolutely insane, but every single one of them was utterly serious. 

"Ok, even if this is all true, I'm not going with anyone, I want you all to leave before I call the police!" I warned them.

"Tch, as if the police could do anything!" The God called Scorpio scoffed at me "come on Dui, Ichthys, we're out of here" Dui looked back at me with an apologetic smile while they quickly left my apartment via the balcony. I'm about to shout them back but I realise I'm dreaming so whatever. They can do what they want.

"You still don't believe us, do you?" Leon said and I shook my head, about to warn them about the police again when he took my wrists in his hand firmly "I'll make you believe!" He said as he pulled out onto the balcony and into the air. High. Very high. Too high.

I clinged to Leon as tightly as I could as he took me higher and higher into the sky. I swear my face must have drained of all human colour as Leon chuckled down at me, staring.

"Now do you believe us? Come with us, you have to come with us, you have no choice" he said, matter of fact like.

"I always have a choice and right now I want you to leave me alone" I said firmly.

"Do you really want me to let you go now?" He asked, a huge smirk on his face. I looked down, immediately changing my mind.

"Ok maybe not right now" I said, clinging tighter. I couldn't help myself. 

"Answer me this ex-goddess, what is the most beautiful thing right now that you see?" He asked. 

It was a very strange question and I could have said a few things. The stars were certainly one but the beauty that was below me took my breath away. The twinkling of the lights of the city, it showed life, and to my that was utterly gorgeous.

"The city below" I answered without hesitation.

"Hmm interesting, we will meet again and you will choose me to serve" he said and he pushed me away gently. Was he going to let me fall? Is he for real? This moment felt a little too real and I doubted my previous idea that I was still dreaming. 

"Leon?" I asked and began to shout as I began to fall to the ground "LEON!"


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes flew open once again and I was so glad to see that I was back in my familiar apartment. Was all of that just a ridiculous dream? I patted myself and my bed, including my pillows, it must have been because I was definitely awake now. After checking the clock to see it was 5am, I began to doubt my sanity. It had happened at 4am and I had broken my telescope...my telescope. I stood rushing over to quickly check it. Yep, it was still on the floor broken. What the heck was going on? Yawning, I decided it didn’t matter right that minute, right now I needed sleep so I would be ready for work the next day. Strange men or not, I still had to get the planetarium ready for the stars festival. I settled down again, cuddling up into my duvet and let sleep take me to my dream land. 

Once I was finally at work and putting up decorations all around the entry way, I soon forgot about the maybe, possible dream I had.  
“Don’t forget about the roof Feather” Hiyori said with a smile on her face. Of course I couldn't tell Hiyori about what could have happened to me last night. If it was real, I idn't want to drag her into it. But for one thing, I'm sure she wouldn't believe me.  
“I’ll head up there once these are up, you’re doing the studio aren’t you?” I asked. Each of us had our own area to do in our own way. I had been given the roof, which I was over joyed with. I got the fresh air, the real stars above and I had so many ideas for the guests. I had brain stormed for days, getting some ideas to run by the manager who instantly agreed to each of them.   
“Yep, thought that could be the area the guests have snacks and that, so I was cooking all night to get some stuff made” she said proudly. Why didn't she ask me to help? Could have avoided the whole drama last night.   
“Oh, what did you make?” I asked eagerly.  
We talked and talked about what Hiyori had made the night before and, I have to admit, I was tempted to tell her about my dream, but since I didn’t really want to come off as a weirdo, I decided against it quickly. For one thing, we had finished the lobby decorations and I had the roof to finish as it wasn't that much longer until opening. I smiled at her, making my way up to the roof. The sun had already began its descent behind the tall buildings of the city before me, it was so beautiful. Today was the only day that we didn’t open until evening and for once, I preferred it like this. For the stars festival the manager decided we would open only when the stars came out, yes it meant a late shift but I didn’t mind in the slightest, and it meant I got to think up cool ideas for the roof.  
I draped silk, lace and all sorts around the place. My idea was that we would allow the customers to put their wishes on the tower, wishes that the stars would 'grant' them. Me and Hiyori had been cutting out bits of coloured card so they could write them down in the lobby, letting them place their wishes up here later. The chances of us seeing shooting stars to make so called real wishes were slim with the cities lights, but I believed the stars would still grant the strongest wishes made tonight. I set up the board for them to stick them on, then moved to the table I had made for the younger ones. There were pencils, paint, paper, glue, all sorts for them to make their own stars and constellations. Of course, I would keep an eye on this area, I didn’t want the real young kids to eat the glue or anything. I organised the glitter in order and colour happily, until I heard a familiar voice. A voice I never wanted to hear again.   
“Is this all for me? How generous of you” Leon said, standing rather close behind me. I jumped as I turned round, bumping into the table, knocking over a lot of things I had organised. Icluding the glitter. Crap.   
“So you weren’t a dream” I said. So, they were actually Gods? This was real.   
“Leon, you made her knock over the glitter” Teorus said from behind the table. He quickly began to stand the bottles up again. “He didn’t mean to” he smiled that prince like smile again “he just likes to make an entrance”  
“I’m not like Zyglavis, Teo don’t compare me to him” he scoffed “So since you do believe we are Gods, you better come with us since you've made that choice”  
“OK, wait a minute Mr Cocky, I’m not going with any of you and you shouldn’t even be here!” I said sternly. The customers would be sent up here any minute, and I didn’t want them thinking this was a stupid cosplay event as well. “I want you two to leave, now please”. I thought maybe being polite they would leave, shame that wasn't true.   
“Oh ho do you now? Us two? Does that mean Hue gets to stay?” he asked as I realised there was another one of them, and he was leaning against the wish tower in the shadows. Oh for...  
“No, I want all three of you gone, now” I said again, standing firm.  
“Oh, so do I get to stay?” another God said, the one that called Himself Ichthys. For Goodness sake, where were these guys coming from? They were popping up all over the place like daisies.  
“Right I’ve had enough, every single one of you need to leave, none of you are welcome here” I said, trying to show my anger. However, it was already too late.  
“Mummy! Look at those cosplayers!” A little girl said. I sighed, the guests had been let up onto the roof.  
“For fu..” I was about to say when Teorus cut in.  
“Hi little one” he said, kneeling down and presenting her a small flower from his hand. She squealed happily as Teorus placed it into her hair.  
“Always a ladies man” Leon said, sighing heavily, but there was a small smile beginning to form.  
Once the young girl had been hooked, I couldn’t make any of them leave. Every single one of the guests loved having these incredibly attractive men around, and somehow, they made the evening go even better than I expected. Some of the customers even rang up more people to come along. The hole had been dug and I was trapped in it. Even Hiyori wanted to meet them when she came up with some food for me.  
“Do you know these guys? They are so sexy Feather!” she almost shouted full of excitement.  
“Feather?” The solemn God who was called Hue asked all of a sudden. Of course, they didn’t know my name. Wow, that was a tad rude. I ignored him and pulled Hiyori away from them, trying to distract her. Since all of this was actually true, I wanted to keep her well out of it. I was not dragging her down with me.   
Knowing Hiyori well, I knew it was going to be hard to distract her from men like these, but I tried my hardest to do so. I asked her to make her own star, then for her to write herself a wish to put on the tower. But I could only keep her occupied for so long until the youngest looking God bumped into me, separating me and Hiyori.  
“Oh my apologies Goddess” Dui said with an apologetic smile. I sighed, his smile was so kind and genuine I couldn't get truly mad.   
“Don’t call me Goddess, I’m not a Goddess” I said firmly. Although I was glad that for some reason they were just playing along with whatever the customers were saying. I could see in one corner, Leon was with Teorus, ‘pleasing’ the female customers, flirting with them and what not. Dui was eating some cherries while Ichthys was playing with the younger kids. Hue was staying in the shadows with the scary looking God called Scorpio, keeping away from as many of the guests as possible. Good. I didn’t want people to be frightened off.  
“Would you like a cherry Godd…I mean….oh wait we don’t know your name Goddess” Dui said, “will you tell us it?”  
I was about to answer when Hue piped up from the shadows.  
“Her name is Feather” He said.  
Dui’s face dropped into shock. What the hell was wrong with my name? Why was it offending so many of them? I was about to ask when my attention was dragged to a small boy who was climbing up onto the tower. No, no, he could fall. I pushed past Dui, ignoring his little cry when he dropped his cherroes, and quickly rushed over to the boy, whose mother was calling his name.  
“Please come back down!” she shouted but the boy refused. He wanted his wish up the highest so it would be granted first, apparently.  
I knew he was going to slip, I don’t know how, I just knew. He began to lose his balance, then lost his footing and fell straight over the side of the building. No! I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up, but with the momentum already in full swing I lost my foot and balance too when my knees gave way. I went over the edge too. I tried to grab the ledge but I failed. I failed the boy, we were both going to die. I clung to him tightly and I suddenly thought. There were Gods up on that roof, sure one of them could save us.  
I shouted the first names that came into my mind.  
“Hue! Ichthys! Please help!” I shouted and braced myself for impact.  
I waited and waited, my eyes tightly shut, but I soon felt the boy slipping from my arms. No! But I soon felt myself coming to a slow halt. The ground never reached me. Instead I felt warm arms around me, lifting me back up into the sky. What the heck was going on?  
I slowly opened my eyes to see the roof of the planetarium below me, but no-one was moving, apart from Ichthys and the rest of the Gods. But who had a hold of me? I looked up to see Huedhaut’s emotionless face glancing at me.  
“Y-you saved me? H-how? Why?” I asked, completely bewildered at what was happening.  
“You asked for my help, along with Ichthys, we had to save you” he said simply, but firmly.  
“B-but” I tried to say something but nothing came out, I was still in shock as to what had just happened, and what was happening now.  
“Ichthys saved the boy, stop worrying, I didn’t have a choice in the matter, someone else wished for me to save you as well” he said, as if he knew who had wished for my rescue. I could see in his eyes he was cursing whoever had done so. But I also saw the stars him and the other Gods must see in my own. They were so beautiful, I couldn’t help but stare.  
“Could you please stop staring at me? And you’re holding onto me a little too tightly” he said and I looked at my hands. They were gripping into his shirt as if my life depended on it.  
“Oh, I’m sorry” I said quickly, but I struggled to let go.  
“You won’t fall, I won’t do what Leon did” he said as I nodded. I trusted him more than I thought. I let go but my hands visibly shook. Huedhaut sighed, taking my hands in his and put my hands back onto his shirt. I couldn’t help but blush when he did so. Why did this guy have such an effect on me?   
“Just don’t look down” he said. But as every human would, I looked down, and I instantly regretted it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I woke, I was lying on a very plush and posh sofa, in a very grand living room. It was like the palaces I had seen in films and magazines. Everything was ridiculously royal in nature, and I couldn’t help but slowly sit up to see where I was. However, I didn't get far as strong hands were immediately pushing me back down.  
“You should rest Godd…I mean Feather” a male voice said and looked round to see Dui. Oh Dui, as kind as ever.  
“What happened?” I asked, my memory a little hazy as to how I got here.  
“Hue saved you, Ikky saved the little boy, Teo stopped time, Scorpio erased the minds of the humans but you fainted so Hue brought you here” Dui explained. It made my head spin even more. “Oh of course, humans need water” he snapped his fingers “huh?” Why the heck was he snapping his fingers like that? Was he waiting for a butler named Jeeves to come to his aide?   
“Isn’t it obvious Dui?” Huedhaut said, coming into the room.  
“Only the wisest man in the Heavens would be able to work it out that quick Hue, what’s going on?” Dui asked. Yes, what was going on?  
“We can’t use our powers, we have sinned after all” he said simply “but with her we can use it” he said, touching my shoulder he snapped his fingers and a glass of water appeared. Whaaaaat the hell? I was beyond done with all of this and wanted out, now.  
“Oh so if we touch her we can use our powers, and I’m guessing she is the one to absolve our sins, meaning we can return to the Heavens sooner than we thought?” Dui asked and Hue nodded.  
Ya what?! These Gods have sinned? And they want me to absolve their sins? Erm, no thanks, this was getting more dangerous by the second. Gods, sinning, it was all spelling out disaster in the making for me. I quickly stood and pushed past the two of them.  
“Look, thanks for saving me, but I’m not doing any absolving, whatever that means. If you guys have sinned there will be a dark reason and I don’t want anything to do with this! I’m going home!” I said with bravery I had no idea I had.  
“But Hue saved you Feather, you owe him your life” Dui said. I didn’t care. I didn’t owe any of them anything.  
“And I appreciate you saving me Huedhaut, but I don’t want to be a part of this…whatever this is” I said, backing out of the room.  
“We don’t care what you think you stupid goldfish! You owe Hue your life so you will….aaaack!” I hear Scorpios voice behind me and my reflexes got the better of me, and my self defense training kicked in. I slammed my elbow into his stomach, grabbed onto his neck and flipped him over my head. Thank goodness my martial arts had finally come in handy. With Scorpio on the floor, all the Gods burst out laughing.  
“The goldfish defeated the Scorpion, impressive” Leon said “fine Feather, we’ll let you go home, but we do need your help, but only when you’re ready” he said which was strangely kind of him “but you owe me one for being this generous to you”  
“Thank you” I said and Dui placed a hand on my shoulder as he snapped his fingers, sending me home. I only heard a brief bit of their laughter and conversation as I faded from sight.  
“Kit has too much control over you Leon” Ikky joked “and you Scorpio, beaten by a human, such a sad sight” Ikky laughed and Dui chuckled as well.  
“Kit can wish for whatever she wants from me, I don’t mind, as long as it’s only from her” Leon said, almost warning them.  
Who the heck was Kit? Was Kit Leon's girlfriend or something? Whoever she was, she certainly had some control over Leon and to me, that was impressive, she already had a lot of respect from me for just that.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a good week since I met the Gods, and the whole falling from the roof thing, happened. My life was almost, almost, as if it was back to normal. Work had been going great, the Gods had indeed wiped everyone’s memory of me falling off the roof so that was one lie I didn’t have to worry about. Although, Hiyori was determined I was dating one of the ‘sexy men’ that had appeared that night. I sighed and I tried several times to convince her I wasn’t, but she was having none of it. Typical Hiyori. Either way, my world was turned upside down again at the end of the nice week long peace.  
One evening after work, I had come home with my bag full of my weekly food shop, but found my apartment wasn’t empty like I had left it. I heard two men’s voices coming from the kitchen but I knew they weren’t burglars. For one thing, they were arguing over who would next to be beaten up by me. The names they suggested I recognised too. Sighing heavily again, I closed my front door and went straight to the kitchen to find Dui and Ichthys exploring my many kitchen utensils.  
“May I help you?” I asked, clearly fed up of them already. Why couldn't they just leave me be?   
The two Gods looked at me as if I had just caught their hands in the cookie jar. They looked at me then at each other, then back at me. I couldn’t help but chuckle at both of their faces. They may be all powerful Gods, but their faces were like a childs.   
“Erm, we didn’t think you’d be home yet” Ichthys said, putting the ladle down on the counter. Why was he playing with a ladel of all things?   
“You have my work and life timetable handy?” I asked, jokingly and Ichthys laughed at my jab. He laugh was so musical, I couldn’t help but smile at his enjoyment.  
“We wish” he said "that would make things so much easier!".  
“Actually we came to talk to you, if that’s ok Feather” Dui asked. Credit where credits due, since telling him my name, and that I hated being called Goddess, Dui did now call me by my name. It certainly helped my unease in their company.  
“Oh erm sure but let me put my food away first please” My rule in life is if someone’s polite to me, then I’ll return the favour, but if they give me reason to be rude to them, I will. Dui was being very kind and polite, not giving me a reason to hate him really. But first things first, I wanted my freezer and fridge stuff to be put away before anything melted. Especially my ice cream.   
“Of course, do you need help?” Dui offered, beginning to reach out to the bag.  
“No no, I won’t be a minute, why don’t you wait in my room?” I suggested but as I opened the fridge and put the box of cherries away on one of the shelves, Dui’s face changed slightly, from polite, kind Dui, to a sort of...lustful Dui.  
“Y-you bought cherries?” he asked. I looked at the box in my hands.  
“Erm, yeah, I like them every so often and I fancied some….” I realised he liked them too from the drool that was forming on his mouth “would you like some?” I offered, chuckling slightly again. Maybe not all the Gods were bad.  
“Yes please!” he grinned from ear to ear and I happily gave him the box. I could buy another tomorrow if needed be.  
After putting my shopping away I joined the two Gods in my room, deciding to sit in front of them, just so I could keep an eye on both of them easily. Dui was happily enjoying the cherries and Ichthys was teasing him about his obsession with them. I probably could have watched them like this for hours, but I had to keep my guard up, these guys had sinned after all. But something deep in my gut was saying that these two were ok.  
“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” I asked as they both turned to look at me, kindly yes but their eyes were serious.  
“Oh yeah, basically we just wanted you to ask you to please help us absolve our sins” Dui asked. I was about to say no but Ichthys raised his hand.  
“Hear us out, at least just for a few minutes” Ichthys asked.  
I sat back, crossed my arms and decided to hear them out before making a final decision. The fact that Ichthys and Hue saved me did make me feel a little guilty for not agreeing to help them. Surely just a few minutes to hear their story wouldn't hurt.   
“Ok, so you know we have each sinned in the Heavens” Dui started and I listened to his story and idea “We have done wrong, we know we have and I know for a fact we are all sorry for what we did, even if some of us don't really believe we did anything deeply wrong” a small sadness came into his eyes which made something tug in my heart. What had Dui done? Why was I feeling guilty all of a sudden? I hadn't sinned, these guys had.   
“Well, mines debateable to opinion but yeah, we are sorry at the end of the day and just want to get home” Ichthys chimed in.  
“Home, the Heavens is our home, we belong there, we have a job to do. I don’t know if you already had seen Feather, but each of us wears a different uniform” Dui began again, and I nodded. I had seen that half of them wore black armbands and the others wore white. “Basically, us wearing the black are in what’s called the Department of Punishments, the others are in the Department of Wishes, and you were…” Ichthys elbowed him hard and he instantly snapped out of his story for a second “sorry, so yes different departments, we punish the humans who have strayed from the path of all that is good, and the wishes…well grant wishes of humans who wish hard enough”  
“We have a job we need to get back to and the only way we can do that is to get our sins absolved by an ex-Goddess, whiiiiiich just happens to be you” Ichthys said, smiling yet again, making my heart melt slightly. Man Ichthys, stop smiling like that, you're doing things to me. I still wasn't really comfortable with agreeing to all of this, there were still so many doubts in my mind.   
“But, my problem is that 1. I don’t know you, any of you” I said.  
“It's more like you don’t remember us Feather...but go on” Dui said, a sad smile on his face. Remember? What? Oh yeah, ex-Goddess and all that jazz.   
“Ok I don’t remember you, 2. I don’t know what you sinned in the Heavens, if that’s the right way of saying it and 3. I don’t even know how to absolve them” If I wanted to that is. Something inside me was tugging me to these Gods yet again. It felt like deep inside my soul, I did remember them, at least my soul did, but it wasn't nearly enough.  
“We don’t know how to absolve them either” Ichthys said “maybe that’ll be part of the fun!”  
A smile came across my face at his enthusiasm but they still didn’t answer my biggest worry. What had they done?  
“But, won’t you tell me what you guys have done to be exiled to Earth?” I asked and they faces became serious once again.  
“They’re personal things Feather, if you remembered us and…then maybe I would be comfortable telling you but, I don’t think I want to, no offense” Dui said honestly “but maybe if I got to know this human Feather, then maybe I will” he smiled kindly again.  
“Mines a secret too!” Ichthys winked at me, causing me to blush. What the heck was happening to me? Why were these men making me blush, laugh and smile so much?  
“I know it’s hard to take all of this on board, but if you agree to help us, then it means we'll be out of your life as quickly as possible” Dui said, which was in fact, incredibly true. If I did help them, then they would be back in the Heavens quicker than if I didn’t. Wasn’t it better to have these Gods in my life as briefly as possible, before they caused any more chaos? True, I didn’t know what they had done and that scared me, but my gut was screaming at me to do it, almost as if someone was pushing me to them, someone who I was close to in a previous life. I looked at Dui, then to Ichthys who was smirking at me and I sighed in defeat.  
“OK, I’ll help” I said and Ichthys shouted.  
“YES I KNEW YOU WOULD FEATHER!” He shouted happily.  
“But!” I said quickly.  
“Oh, terms and conditions, how boring” he said and sat down again. My God he was just like a little boy on Christmas Day.  
“But, I just want to know one thing” I said.  
“Of course, ask away” Dui said.  
“…if I agree, will you, and when I say you I mean all of you, even the ones who aren’t here, will you all promise to respect me as I am? I understand I’m an ex-Goddess and it’s clear I lived a previous life that you all knew me, but I’m not that person anymore. I am Feather, human Feather, someone completely different, I live a life here on Earth and just because you’re Gods doesn’t mean you can influence it to your wishes” I said firmly. Both of them nodded seriously in agreement to my request. It was reasonable after all.  
“We certainly promise Feather, we’ll relay the message to the others” Dui said, smiling at me.  
“Thank you Feather, we appreciate it!” Ichthys said “but wait!”  
Dui looked at him, all confused. Oh good, I wasn't the only one he confused.  
“Who are you going to help first? I mean you owe me and Hue since we saved your life, so, us first?” he said with a mischievous grin.  
“We have to do it turns?” I asked.  
“Well, we’ll all be trying to figure out how you can absolve our sins, but since you owe Hue and Ikky, I guess those two should be the first to help out first” Dui explained his reasoning “so, how do you think this will work?” Dui asked Ichthys.  
“Hmm, since we can only use our powers when we touch you…we’ll no doubt need to do work, such a bore! So, how about we call for you when we need our powers? Just me and Hue first, obviously! Don’t worry we’ll only ask when you’re not at work, unless it’s an emergency” Ichthys stood and suddenly clapped his hands “Oh! We’re going to have so much fun Feather! Trust me! I’m going to make you laugh so much, you’re going to love me by the end!” he winked as he quickly headed out of the door.  
Dui stood, chuckling at Ichthys sudden departure, and turned to me, his kind smile still there. I looked up at Dui's kind, sweet face but I saw something dark in his eyes. Wow, the Gods eyes were full of all sorts. Who knew the eyes were truly the gateway to someone’s soul. I swallowed, a little fearful but I forced a smile.  
“Thank you Feather, we truly do appreciate this, we’ll be out of your hair in no time” he said. He was about to take his leave when I remembered I wanted to ask him something I heard from a week ago.  
“OH one more question Dui, if you don’t mind” I asked and he nodded, smiling kindly again.  
“Of course, ask away” he said.  
“I heard you guys talking about someone called Kit” Dui nodded at the name “Who is she?” I asked.  
“Someone who is very dear to us all in the Heavens, she is our Kings handmaiden and looks after our little Gods, Vega and Altair. They’re only young, and they still need some care but she’s basically their boss. She makes sure they get their own work done and such” he explained happily.  
“But why is the name so familiar?” I asked.  
“Maybe because when you were a Goddess, you two were best friends” Dui admitted happily and took his leave.  
I took a deep breath. I knew agreeing to helping the Gods I was going to find out things about my past life. That could mean I could remember who I was. Or not. I didn’t know which one was scarier.


	7. Chapter 7

After agreeing with the Gods to help them out, I still doubted my decision. Even though my gut basically forced me to do it, my brain was arguing with it, and it probably would keep arguing throughout the time I was with them. However, I had made a promise, and I was going to keep it.  
The next day was my first of three days off I had booked a few weeks ago for myself. I had been looking forward to my time off. I enjoyed my job but as everyone does, I also enjoyed my time off. It was short lived though, as once I had woken up that morning, expecting a nice lie in, Ichthys was staring at me.  
“Morning sleepy! Come on, we got work to do!” He said, his huge grin on his face.  
“Whoa whoa! Personal space!” I said almost falling out of bed.  
“Oh sorry, I’m just excited to get working, Hue said his work can wait so you’re mine this morning” he said, pulling me out of bed. I blushed as I stood, all I wore was skimpy shorts and a large t-shirt. I quickly covered myself with my hands, my face burning red. I didn't want these men, erm Gods, to see me like this.  
“Erm, let me get dressed first” I said.  
Ichthys just laughed at my pathetic attempt to cover myself, but he nodded.  
“Fine, but don’t take too long!” He said and left the room to give myself some privacy. Credit where credits due, at least he was polite enough to leave me alone to get dressed.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The mansion was still just as beautiful and as grand as I remembered it. Everything sparkled with such intensity as I walked past it, following Ichthys to a private room out the back. We past Leon and Hue in the hallway who looked at each other then back at me. Leon seemed to look at me down his nose, whereas Hue kept avoiding my eye contact.  
“Don’t forget you have to work with Hue this afternoon goldfish” Leon said, and I nodded. Was he making me feel guilty? Erm, he had no right.   
“I know” I said.  
“She knows, but right now she’s mine!” Ichthys laughed as he dragged me to the room where he needed to work.  
I blushed and caught Hues eye as I was dragged away. He didn’t look angry or fed up like Leon did, he looked more sad than anything. Why would he be sad?  
The room Ichthys had taken me was utterly beautiful. It was larger than I expected it to be and there was a huge, circular pool of water right in the middle. Ichthys sat on the edge, smiling happily at me. The light in the room somehow made his smile look even more beautiful than usual. I knew all the Gods were attractive in their own ways, but something sparked inside me seeing Ichthys in this room, seeing him in this way.  
“Quit staring and falling in love with me” Ichthys joked, winking at me “we got work to do”.  
I snapped myself out of it and cautiously sat next to him. I looked down into the pool then back at the God.  
“So….what do we do?” I asked.  
“What do I do you mean” he chuckled “you’re going to sit there and let me use your power, I’m going to be punishing some humans” he explained happily. I nodded silently. Of course I wouldn’t be doing anything. What a stupid thing to say, the only thing I could do was give Ichthys whatever power I had inside me. I just had to sit and watch. And that's what I did, I watched Ichthys wave his hand over the pool of water as it revealed a few faces of humans. I guessed these people had done some bad things and Ikky had to punish them. The pool rippled and focussed on one particular man.  
“Think this one will be fun to start off with” Ikky said, taking my hand gently in his. Fun? How was punishing humans fun? He grinned cheekily at me, waving his hand over the pool of water. What the heck was he going to do? He looked almost evil at this point. He was about to snap his fingers when Dui opened the door. He stopped in his tracks, quickly looking away from us.  
“Oh sorry I didn’t realise you were working” Dui said, and was about to leave when Ichthys stopped him.  
“Come join us Dui, just about to punish this guy for corrupting the company he works for” Ichthys said.  
“Ikky, don’t get carried away, just do the job and move on” he said, with a small tone of sadness.  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Ikky said snapping his fingers and the man in the pool of water starts having a run of bad luck, one bad thing after another. “Karma is such a fun thing” I looked up at Ikky and saw how much fun he was having, making this guy’s life a misery. This wasn't fun. After a good few minutes of watching the man go through, well what I would call torture in a way, Ikky snapped his fingers quickly “ok bored now” and I almost screamed when a fire truck cam careering round the corner and….  
“Ichthys!” I shouted but it didn’t stop what I saw next. Ambulances were called and Ikky cleared the water in front of us. I didn’t get to see if the man survived.  
“What? He was on the list to be punished, so I punished him, simple” he explained with a smile but, him seeing the look on my face, he became serious. “I’m sorry Feather but this is my job, you agreed to help me”.  
“I did but I didn’t know how…how, cruel you were” I stood and moved away from him.  
I was suddenly terrified at what I saw in front of me. A cruel God who saw fun in punishing people, hurting people. To me, that wasn’t what a God does. A God was there to help people, guide people, not hit them with fire trucks! I backed away to get out of the room, I wanted to go home, but I bumped into Dui accidentally.  
“Easy Feather” he said but I pushed away from him and ran out of the room.  
I ran and ran, until I found my way out into the gardens out the back of the mansion. If I wasn’t in this current situation, I could have admired the beauty of it like anything else about this mansion, but right now I was horrified at what I had just seen. He had just killed a human, and he thought it was fun, and I had let him do it. How could I have done that? I mean, were human lives that small and unimportant to these Gods? Were we just little play things to them? I collapsed to the floor and the tears began to flow. I was trapped, I couldn’t break my promise but I didn’t want to help these Gods hurt anymore people. Deep down I knew I didn’t know that guy, and apparently he had corrupted his company, but everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what they’ve done. Tears streamed down my cheeks, landing onto an unopened flower bud. It sparkled and opened slowly and I couldn’t help but stare at it. Had I done that?  
“Feather?” I heard Dui’s voice behind me and I turned sharply, crawling away from him.  
“Don’t come near me Dui” I said, I was terrified of him.  
“OK, I won’t come any closer, I promise, just please stop crying” he said, kneeling down where he was, reaching into his pocket to toss me a handkerchief. I took it, wiped my eyes and chucked it back. “Thank you” he smiled but didn’t approach me as promised.  
We sat in silence for a good few minutes until I broke it.  
“Why?” I asked simply.  
“Why, what?” Dui asked, he had changed from his kneeling position to a sitting one.  
“Why did Ichthys do that?” I questioned him “he was so cruel to that man Dui, is that what the Departments of Punishments does?”  
Dui sighed heavily but looked at me seriously.  
“Ichthys…isn’t the entire department Feather” he began to explain.  
“It seems it, you didn’t do anything to stop him” I jabbed back.  
“No, I didn’t, but that’s because he was doing his job, even though you don’t like how he did it” he said “but you’re not the only one who doesn’t like his way, I don’t either, Scorpio doesn’t and our Minister doesn’t”  
“What?”  
“It’s a long story but trust me, the punishments Gods, we are good Gods Feather, I, for one, believe my job is to help the humans to realise their wrong doings and decide to do good again” he smiled slightly “sometimes humans just need that little push”  
“A push into a fire truck, yeah” I said. Dui chuckled a little.  
“I guess” he saw I was amused and took a deep breath “Ikky didn’t kill him, we don’t kill humans, only if The King orders us to as necessity” he explained and I looked up at him. He looked like he was telling the truth. My heart was beginning to warm to him, not anything sexual in nature, more of a plantonic relationship. It felt like I had had these feelings before for him, like he was a pure friend to me when I was a Goddess. I decided I would trust this feeling for once.   
We both fell silent again and Dui slowly moved towards me. Yeah he was breaking his promise, but I kind of didn’t mind. He smiled more when he reached me and placed his arm around my shoulders carefully.  
“I remember your first punishment you had to do up in the Heavens” Dui began. Was he going to tell me a story? About my past life? “You were with me, obviously, Scorpio and Zyg, Ichthys was getting told off by the King yet again so he missed this event. You were ready to be sworn in as our boss so to speak, but first you had grant one wish and punish one human.” I looked up at him as he continued reminiscing about me. By the sound of the love and admiration in his voice, he clearly cared about me when I was a Goddess. I think a lot of them did.  
“So, I punished a human?” I piped up.  
“Yeah, in fact you punished quite a few, even though you preferred granting wishes, but that was alright since you and Hue….” He quickly stopped himself.  
“What? Me and Hue what?” I asked.  
“So, that day you had to punish someone, Zyg had chosen one especially for you to do” he said, changing the subject quickly. What did he mean about me and Huedhaut? Either way he wasn’t going to tell me so I let it slide, this time. “You were nervous but excited. The human in question had raped many girls in his past, murdered a few too, and the humans couldn’t catch him to punish him themselves. So, in comes the Goddess Feather to do the job”  
Raped. The man had raped young girls. And he was getting away with it. I began to see why Dui was telling me this story.  
“You did such a good job, very creative. You decided to let him get a taste of his own medicine. You entered his dreams and showed him what it was like to have his body intruded without permission. It wasn’t long until he handed himself in to the police and went to jail” Dui said, sounding proud.  
I had stopped a man from raping more girls and women by punishing him. I didn't physically hurt him, just through his dreams, scare him enough to repent. Ok, maybe this job the Gods did was cruel at times, well from an outside eye, but really they were helping people. Who knows how many people have been saved by these Gods by doing a job that was so…could be seen as dirty. I sighed and smiled up at Dui.  
“Thank you Dui, I’m sorry for the way I acted just now, it was out of line” I apologised.  
“Don’t apologise Feather, you’re only human, you’re allowed to feel emotions” he said with a smile. That’s when we heard Scorpios fierce voice break our time together. Dui stood so suddenly, trying to drag me up too. I lost my balance and went tumbling to the floor. Naturally, I put my hands out first behind me as I fell backwards, falling right into a patch of roses. My hands burned instantly as I felt the warmth of blood seeping through my skin.  
“Ah ah ow!” I hissed and Dui turned sharply. Seeing the blood I thought he would have come to help but, instead he just stared at me. Something inside his eyes had changed, that darkness I had seen before, it was more predominant now. This wasn't good.   
“Whoa Goddess Feather? I thought you were dead!” Dui, but not Dui, said in a harsher tone.  
“What?” I looked up at him so confused. My hands were stinging so badly that the tears came to my eyes.  
“Wait!” he lunged at me, dragging me up to stand using the cuff of my hoodie “You’re not a Goddess…you’re human, ew. Oh of course, Hue must have saved you after all, if you call this saving” I heard Scorpios voice behind Dui.  
“YOU! Bastard let her go!” Scorpio shouted.  
“Oh do shut up Scorpion!” he blasted a ball of energy at Scorpio who dodged it quickly.  
“I can’t fight, GET KIT DOWN HERE NOW!” Scorpio shouted to the other Gods. Everything was in such a panic, who was this Dui?  
“Scorpio can’t fight me? Obviously I’m on earth so” he looked at me, still dangling me in the air. I could see his eyes and mind were working out what was going on “Oh, I see, exile, can’t use powers, ex-Goddess, it all makes sense” he laughed and looked down at my hands “You’re bleeding”  
“Dui, please stop” I begged, if I wasn’t terrified earlier, I certainly was now.  
“Stop? You’re pretending to be a Goddess, playing with the respect and love me and Dui had for you, you have to be punished” he growled, changing hands, but grasping my throat tightly.  
I wheezed and gasped for air while trying to claw his hand off me. But the pain in my palms weren’t helping at all. Everything was starting to go dark while this dark Dui was just smiling at me. Hue, please, Hue please help me. Dark spots covered my vision just as I heard a familiar female voice shout at Dui to let me go. He laughed as I lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

As I came to, I didn’t hear any voices, or anything for that matter, was I dead? Had Dui genuinely killed me? Well, what a waste of my life if I was dead. I hadn’t done anything I had wanted to do. I soon realise I was probably not dead as I slowly open my eyes. Everything was so blurry and my throat was quite sore too. Well obviously it would be sore stupid, I was strangled by Dui, who wasn’t Dui, but was...it was a strange experience.  
I tried focusing on something, anything to clear my eyes. Roaming the strange room I was in, I struggled to find something. I began to panic as my eyes wouldn’t focus and I must have a made a weird noise because a male face was right in front of me in no time at all.  
“Deep breaths Feather, you’re alright, no need to panic” the man said and I realised it instantly it was Huedhaut. Huedhaut? Really? He had been so distant since I met the Gods, and now he was being all nicey nice? Maybe I was dying! But he put his hand in front of my eyes and asked very gently “How many fingers am I holding?”  
I couldn’t see fingers, however I did realise what he was doing. He wanted me to focus on them to fix my vision. I did so and two fingers came into focus and I visibly relaxed. I wasn’t going to be blind, thank God for that. Or would that be Gods now?  
“There we go, have some water” Huedhaut said, handing me a small glass, helping me to sit up properly.  
“Thanks” I said hoarsely and I took a little sip of the water. Hue kept one of his hands on my back, and the other on the glass. I guessed he was just making sure I didn't drop it since my hands were all bandaged up and still a little sore. Our fingers touched gently, making my heart skip a beat slightly, he was cold, and yet that didn't put me off. It soothed me. The water cooled the small fire burning at the back of my throat as I sat back, calming myself down. Hue took the glass from my hands, putting it down on the table.  
“Good, we were a little worried about you there” he said and I couldn’t help but stare at him. I doubted he was worried about me but whatever.  
“Hmm” I managed to kind of say. A bit of my hair fell into my eyes as I looked down at my hands again, those would take time to heal, and I had no doubt I would have to come up with a lie for work. I was about to brush it out of my eyes when I saw Hue's fingers gently do it instead. I quickly made eye contact with him as he blushed and looked away. What was that about? Why was he suddenly taking an interest in me? We sat in silence for a few minutes and I was beginning to feel better when I began to think about Dui. Was he ok? Huedhaut replied to my question before I had even asked it.  
“Dui is fine, he’s in his room, he’s completely ashamed of what he’s done” Hue explained.  
“But what….” I was about to ask what had happened but it was almost as if he didn’t want me to speak.  
“Dui has...a split personality, it happened not long ago. I won’t go into details of the hows and whys because it’s not my place to say” I sat and watched him explain, slightly enchanted by his eyes. Yeah I was enchanted by all of the Gods eyes, but Hue’s…his seemed the most familiar out of all of them. My heart tugged at a memory I just couldn’t quite remember. “Basically, there’s the Dui you met and know, and there’s what we call Shadow Dui. He’s a handful and isn’t the nicest of Gods. He comes out when Dui sees blood” Hue gestured to my bandaged hands. Of course, I had fallen into a rose bush and landed on my hands, causing then to bleed right in front of him. “Only Scorpio can control him really, but since we don’t have any powers without touching you, we had to call reinforcements from the Heavens to save you”.  
I hated that phrase. To save me. I had to be rescued. It made me feel so weak and helpless. But the situation I was in, I was helpless. Dui had me at the neck and I didn’t have the energy to kick him in the right way so he would drop me. I nodded at Hue as he continued.  
“It hasn’t happened to him in a little while thankfully, but we do ask you to be more careful around him” He was scolding me, but not in an angry way, far from it. It was almost as if he was scared. Scared of what exactly, I had no idea.  
I wanted to see Dui. Hue had said he was ashamed at what he had done, but if he does have a split personality, he can’t help that. It wasn't his fault and I didn't blame him. I wanted to make amends with him.  
“I want to see him” I said and the sadness came back into Hues eyes, the sadness I had always seen when I looked at him.  
“I’m not sure if he wants to see you” he said, but I wanted to see him, and I was about to push when Hue interrupted me “But let’s see what he says when we’re outside his room” A very small smile appeared on Hues face, offering me a hand to stand up. I cautiously took it and stood slowly. “If you need to lean on me, do so” I nodded and he guided me out of the room.  
That was when we both almost went flying as Ichthys ran down the corridor.  
“Ichthys! Watch where you’re going!” Huedhaut said firmly.  
“Ooops sorry! OH Feather you’re awake! Good! I was just coming to make sure you were ok” he grinned widely and took me from Hue’s arm. I actually felt a little lonely without holding onto his arm, strange. “Come on, I want you to meet someone”  
“We were going to see Dui actually” Hue argued.  
“Oh Dui’s resting, so you can go see him later, come on, she’s very special!” Ikky said, smiling as usual and I couldn’t help but get excited. I looked to Hue however, making sure that was alright. I did want to see Dui, but if he was resting, then maybe I should leave him be for now.  
Ikky dragged me away from Hue and down the hallway to the living room. I heard several voices coming from inside as Ikky stopped just before opening the door.  
“Right, you ready?” he said, still smiling. How did he smile so much? Was he just happy all the time?   
“I guess, but what am I getting ready for?” I asked and he winked down at me, causing me to blush slightly.  
“You’ll see” he said, opening the door to reveal all the Gods, except Dui and Hue obviously, talking to a ridiculously beautiful woman.  
She must have been a Goddess, must have been. Again the familiarity I kept feeling came back. She laughed, but soon caught sight of me. She stood, Scorpio standing with her, Leon following soon after. Those two clearly were attached to her in some way. Was this love? I chuckled inwardly at the idea of these brutes of Gods loving this elegant and stunning woman.  
“Kit, meet human Feather! Feather, meet Goddess Kit” Ikky said proudly. Scorpio tensed, Teo looking slightly worried.  
“Only you would think this was a good idea right now Ichthys” Hue said, coming into the room behind us and going to join the others.  
“Hue, you know I’ve wanted to meet her” the woman who was called Kit said, a gentle smile forming. “Nice to meet you Feather” she said, gesturing for me to join them. Ikky pulled me over and sat me down near her. He took a seat next to me, grinning from ear to ear but I saw Kit shooting a harsh look at him, as if scolding him for something. Ikky soon moved away from me slightly and she turned back to me, sitting down once again. Yes, Scorpio and Leon followed her movements. It almost made me giggle properly this time. They were so in sync with her, it was almost adorable.  
“Erm, so you’re a Goddess?” I asked.  
“Yes, I’m in charge of the messengers of the departments, these guys boss so to speak as well” she explained.  
“Pffft boss” Scorpio scoffed.  
“You feeling better?” she asked, ignoring Scorpio. I nodded gently and she smiled. “Good, I’m glad I could help save you”  
“Oh yeah thank you for that, of course, I’m sorry to be so rude” everything flowed out of my mouth and I blushed. Ikky laughed at me.  
“Feather can get easily embarrassed, it’s adorable” I blushed more at Ikkys comment. Did he think I was adorable? Kit looked to Hue who gave a small reassuring smile.  
“Ichthys, why don’t you go check on Dui?” Kit suggested.  
“Why do I have to?” he asked, like a little spoilt child.  
“Because I asked that’s why” she said as he pouted, but getting up all the same.  
“Fine” he slumped out of the room.  
“It is good to finally meet you Feather” Kit said once Ikky was gone. What was her problem with him? He was just being playful.  
“Erm I would say likewise but, I don’t know you” I said plainly.  
“Of course, but you and me were good friends when you were a Goddess, and you certainly caught my attention again when you floored my Scorpio” she chuckled happily. Her Scorpio? So were they together? They didn’t seem it. I did see, however, Leon glaring slightly at Scorpio. Love Triangle maybe? Yeah, must be a love triangle.  
“Oh yeah, he scared me so I just sort of lashed out” I explained.  
“No need to explain, I thought it was hilarious!” she laughed more at the idea of me beating Scorpio to the floor. She even asked for my point of view on the story which I happily gave, Scorpio all the while grumbling and complaining. But soon Hue broke the moment.   
“I think it’s time for Feather to go home, she needs rest and I’m sure work will be missing her” Hue said gently and I looked at him. He was as reserved as ever, he clearly didn’t want me there. He was right though, I know I wanted to see Dui but I was sure I could come back to check on him.  
“Of course, I hope we get to spend some time together Feather” she said kindly and I agreed. I did want to get to know her more, she seemed almost normal compared to the Gods. She grinned more and had Hue personally escort me back to my flat. “When you come back Hue, I’d like a word” she said just before we left.  
He nodded as he guided me out of the living room and through the door that led directly to my bedroom.  
“Thank you” I said before Hue shut the door.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Thank you for helping me earlier, I do appreciate it” I said “I’ll also help you next on your work, I’d like to see what wishes you grant” I said honestly. "Ha, a Goldfish wanting to see wishes being granted? That's obscene!" he said sarcastically. Well, this was a different side to him I didn't expect to see. He bowed his head in agreement.  
“I’ll call for you when you’re next free then” I swear to the Gods I saw a small smile form on his face just before the door closed.  
My head thumped as I sat on my bed. Flashes of memories that weren’t part of my human life were starting to surface. I began to see Kit’s smiling face, Hue’s, Ikky’s, they weren’t proper memories yet, but I had a feeling they were going to keep growing in my mind. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for that yet, but I thought was prepared either way.


	9. Chapter 9

My dreams were weird as heck that night. I found myself in a giant and incredibly grand ballroom, and I was wearing a beautiful gown as well. Where the heck was I? Everything was so familiar to me. It felt like home. The place was empty as I walked round the edges of the room. I let my finger glide across the vast tables where large, but delicately designed vases began to fade into view. I knew these designs, even though in my human life I had never seen them before. This must be a memory, a memory my conscious mind just can’t reach yet, but, my dreams could.  
More and more objects come into view, food, plates, glasses, all sorts. Even people became to appear, well Gods I guessed by their presence and auras. I quickly backed away as the few Gods turn into a large crowd. If the Goddess I used to be loved this kind of thing fine, but I certainly didn’t. I hid in a corner until the Gods I knew in this life appeared in a small group off to the side. They talked amongst themselves so I raced over to them. Scorpio left with Leon in tow, I guessed to find that Kit Goddess. But there was one God missing. Huedhaut. Where was Huedhaut? Was he even going to come this special do? I felt a wave of utter disappointment come over me as I couldn't find him. Wait, why does that hurt so much that he’s not there?  
As I make my way over to the Gods who were still there, Ichthys notices me and bows gracefully. He was so beautiful, but he still in his uniform. Did the Gods not dress up different for balls? I was about to talk when I felt warm hands snake round my hips from behind. Hands I knew, hands I trusted with all of my heart and soul. I turned and came face to face with Huedhaut. My heart began to race, cheeks blushed and I had no idea why.  
“I have missed you my love” he said so kindly, so lovingly, this wasn’t the Huedhaut I knew outside of this dream. He was so cold and off. But he called me his love….hang on, were me and him an item? Was this why right now I couldn’t control what I was doing? I reached up and pressed a kiss against his lips. Something sparked deep inside me, a mix of a pang of pain and of a sweet reunion.  
“Don’t ever leave me again Feather” he said and I didn’t want to, I wanted to stay like this forever. He smiled down at me, nuzzling his nose against mine, almost as if to angle my head to the way he wanted. We kissed again, our passion growing as the room around us faded into nothing. His tongue seeked out mine as my body pressed into his. He tasted sweet, like a sweet alcoholic drink, it almost made me melt there and then. We were a perfect fit. I weaved my hands into his hair gently, wanting more of him, so much more, his uniform was even beginning to disappear...and it just happened to be that moment when my morning alarm went off.  
\----------------------------  
I jerked awake, instantly forgetting what I had just dreamed. Well, not everything, I could still feel lips against mine, I could still feel the love I had in my heart. I also knew the Gods were in that dream. I scratched my head and slowly got up, ugh why did I have to forget that dream? Why Couldn't I remember that one and forget the one of the man crying out for me to stop? I sighed heavily as I stretched. I had one more day off thankfully, so I took my time getting ready, although I wished I had hurried, because it wasn’t long until Ichthys had made himself at home in my flat.  
“Ichthys!” I said, my heart skipping a beat as he smirked at me.  
“Hello! I came to fetch you” he said.  
“Oh? I promised Huedhaut that I’d help him next” I said honestly. My heart raced as he winked at me again.  
“I know that dafty” This feeling, was this the same I was feeling in my dream? Was Ichthys the one who was making my heart race? I couldn’t remember it well, that was the problem with dreams. “I’ve come to take you to him, duh! Personal escort!” Ichthys said, taking my hand.  
“I erm…” I blushed and he pulled me close gently.  
“What is it?” he asked, his voice slightly deeper than usual. Him doing that stirred heat in my lower stomach suddenly. Fuck. He knew what he was doing, he must have.   
“I erm” I tried to rationalise my brain into thinking.  
“Yes?” he brought his face closer to mine. I could feel his breath against my lips. He was so warm, so intense when he was serious. I licked my lips quickly and I could almost taste him, sweet, sweetness to match his playfulness., almost like the taste I had in my dream. Was it Ichthys I dreamt of? He was so perfect, all I wanted to do was meet those gorgeous lips with mine but….  
Oh I remembered. “I need to get dressed first” I said, my face burning like mad.  
“Oh” he quickly pulled away, that cheerful smile back “no problem! Get dressed and we’ll go”  
I had to physically shake myself before I got dressed. Ichthys was getting to me, in ways I never thought a guy would. I had never been attracted to someone that deeply before. Was Ichthys finally awaking that desire inside me? Either way I had promised to help Hue this morning. I hoped it wouldn’t take long as I had my self defence class that afternoon and I didn’t want to miss it.  
Once I was dressed, Ichthys brought me to the mansion and guided me to the back room we used before to do Ichthys work. Last time I was here, Dui attacked me not long after. Dui.  
“Is Dui ok?” I asked. Worry was rising quickly inside.  
“He’s fine, I’m sure you’ll see him once you and Hue have finished work” Ikky said, smiling as ever.  
The door opened and Hue stopped in front of us.  
“Oh, I was just coming to get you, I see Ichthys has beaten me to it” he said, with...was that resentment?  
“Yep! Here you go, behave” he winked as I joined Hue inside the pool room.  
With Ikky gone, I suddenly felt very alone. Hue was nice but I wasn’t fully comfortable with him just yet. Sure he showed kindness when Dui attacked me, but nothing moe than that. His seriousness kind of put me off. Even though I was all awkward, Hue was very pleasant with me for a change.  
“Come take a seat, don’t worry, unlike Ichthys my work is a little nicer” he said with a small smile. I nodded and took a seat next to him, putting my hand out to him.  
“Thank you” he said, gently covering my hand with his own. He was cold, just like before, but this time I flinched slightly, forgetting he was colder than expected. “I’m sorry, I’ll warm my hands up” he said, quickly rubbing them together, then touching my fingers again “better?”  
I nodded, leaving his fingers barely touching mine. I looked away from the pool, after last time I didn’t really want to watch anymore God work, even if his job was to grant wishes. Hue didn’t argue and happily did his work, both of us in silence.  
I eventually glanced down at our fingers touching. He was nothing like Ichthys who would proudly and loudly hold my hand to use my powers, Huedhaut, he was much more gentle, asking my permission every time. Like a gentleman. I chanced a glance up at the God who was concentrating hard on the pool below him. The reflection of the water sparkled across his face, lighting up his best features, his eyes especially. I know I thought this all the time, but he was beautiful, but a different beautiful to Ichthys. My heart pulled me towards him, and it felt like my soul was leading the way. I couldn’t stop myself from intertwining my fingers in his own. He didn’t look up as I did so, but I did ask myself why this felt so right? Apart from Scorpio, this was the only God who had truly distanced himself from me, why was I suddenly wanting to be around him more?  
“You know, staring at me like this is slightly disturbing” Hue suddenly said and I jumped, our hands parting. “Lucky for you, I had finished granting that wish, otherwise I wouldn’t have been happy you did that”  
I blushed as he kindly reprimanded me moving our hands away.  
“I’m sorry” I apologised quickly.  
“Apology accepted” he said “but I do that hand back so I can finish some more wishes, please”  
I looked into his eyes and nodded. For some reason though, I saw a difference in both of his eyes. One sparkled like mad like the other Gods, but the other eye didn’t. It made me think more about Hue as a God, maybe I did want to get to know him more.  
\-----------------------------------  
After a morning spent with Hue, I was finally allowed to go to my self defence class in the afternoon. It was the only place I truly felt free and able to do what I wanted.  
The classes were always intense, so I only wore a crop top with my shorts, it gave my body more freedom to move. It was the same with everyone else in the class. As I began to warm up I saw that the I had been joined by a couple of extra people, well not people, Gods. Oh for fucks sake.  
I saw Ichthys, Hue and Scorpio had joined the class. Why Scorpio was there I had no idea but I just pretended I didn’t know them. Ichthys however, made it his mission to be paired with me when we had to work with others, after the initial warm up. Unfortunately for him, and kind of myself, I was paired with Scorpio.  
“This time, I’m not going to let you beat me” he said firmly, a harsh expression on his face. I swallowed hard, but I had confidence in my ability. The first time round, he was the attacker and I easily pulled him to the ground, pinning him with my legs and hand.  
“You’re too easy to beat” I said, smirking. This was my territory, and if he thought he could just scare me with his glaring face all the time, he was wrong.   
“Hmm” he huffed and wrestled me off, pinning me instead. “Looks like you need more training goldfish”  
I growled as he let me up. I scowled at him, it was so on.  
Throughout the whole session, I felt like Ichthys and Hue were both watching me. They weren’t fighting, practising or anything, just watching me.  
By the end of the class, it was a draw between me and Scorpio. We bowed to each other in respect and he left the hall. For some reason, my understanding of him grew inside me, along with my repsect. He may be a tough looking God who glares evilly all the time, but he did have great power in him. I could see out the window that Kit was waiting for him. Smiling, I saw that Scorpio was blushing, a lot. He spoke something, took Kits hand and lead her out of the building.  
“He’s asked her out for, what I believe is called a date” Hue said from behind me. "Is that what they call it?" He asked, looming over my slightly. Since when was he ridiculously tall? "Y-yeah, it's called a date" I stuttered.  
“Maybe we should go on a date some time Feather” Ichthys said with a huge grin on his face. I blushed and Hue glared at Ichthys. “What? One little date won’t harm anyone Hue, lighten up!”  
“I better be getting home, I don’t know why you guys were here but” I said.  
“When Hue said you had gone to your self defence class thingy, I insisted we come join in, especially Scorpio since you beat him last time” Ichthys said, laughing.  
“Right, anyway, I’ll see you guys later” I said, grabbing my bag. I couldn't get away from these guys.  
“What about that date?” Ichthys said, swooping through to take my bag for me. I didn't even get to argue.   
“Erm” I was flustered, was he really asking me out? Could Gods do that?   
“My mark of sin is fading slightly, so is Hue’s, it must be because we’re spending time with you so, how about a whole evening with me?” he asked again. Oh, it was just to absolve his sin, of course. Ichthys didn't mean a date date, just to spend time with me so my power could take his sin away. Not going to lie, I was a little disappointed, but I didn't let it show.  
I sighed and just nodded, one little ‘date’ wouldn’t hurt anyone, he was right. What I didn’t see, was Hue’s face falling as his heart broke slightly, Ichthys guiding me out of the building, leaving him on his own.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, after an absolutely exhausting day, I slumped onto my bed, curling my duvet around myself. Finally alone in what felt like forever, I sighed heavily, just enjoying quiet. I didn't realise how much I loved the quietness of my little flat, how much I had missed it until this very moment. I revelled in the moment for as long as I could. That is, until I heard a knock on my flat door. It surprised me so purely because recently the knocks have only come from my balcony. Intrigued I got up and opened the door, but I brought my duvet with me, no-one could part me from it right now.  
“Hi, I hope you don’t mind me coming round” The Goddess Kit said with a small hesitant smile “I just, I needed to talk to my best friend…I know you’re not the Goddess you used to be but, still”  
I couldn’t help but smile and giggle a little. There I was, wrapped in my duvet with a Goddess asking to talk to me. I nodded happily and let her come inside.  
“I hope I’m not interrupting anything” she said, gesturing to my duvet.  
“No, not at all” I knew I was having my quiet time, but she wasn’t like the Gods who were all loud and over the top, she was completely different to them. Almost normal, so I didn't mind her interrupting.  
She looked around for a place to sit so I suggested the bed to sit. I was a little embarressed at that, she must have been used to grand chairs and sofas like at the mansion and all I can give her is a perch on my bed. Ugh, classy. She nodded however, and sat on the edge and I crawled back into the place on my bed where I was before.  
“What’s up?” I asked after a few seconds of silence.  
“Oh yes, of course, erm, I know you don’t remember me, or the friendship we had, but after today I needed someone to talk to” she said, kind of repeating what she had already said, was she ok?  
“Could you not talk to one of the Gods?” I asked.  
“The Gods don’t really understand, Hue…he kind of gets it but not like a Goddess would, or a female human” she said.  
“Ah, so a lady problem?”  
“Sort of, I’m guessing you know about my predicament with Lord Scorpio and Lord Leon?” she asked. Of course I knew, it was easy to work out.  
“I think I worked it out yeah, so you like both of them and they like you” I said and she nodded.  
“I do care about them both, but choosing one has been a challenge of mine for many years now” she said, her eyes sad. She had been stringing them along for years? Wow, all judgements aside, that was impressive. “I was about to decide when you…when you left us. A lot of things happened after that, the Gods sinning, committing crimes, I struggled a lot without you”  
My heart tugged more and more at her words. I was feeling guilty at what she said, I just didn’t know why I was feeling this way. One thing I was certain of was that this Goddess, my love and friendship I had for her, it hadn’t been lost. I instantly cared for her, my soul knew her, so I took her hand gently.  
“I may not remember my past life, and you Gods and Goddesses are clearly keeping stuff from me, which is fine, but whatever I’ve done, I’m sorry” I apologised for whatever I had done.  
“I forgave you long ago, the Gods too, except a couple but yeah” she said, smiling slightly again “anyway, I went on what you humans call a date this afternoon with”  
“With Scorpio, yeah we kind of guessed” I laughed and she blushed “how did it go?”  
“He suddenly disappeared part way through” she said, and explained everything in detail to me, from Scorpio deciding to take her to an apple festival, to them eating apples together, him making a rose out of one with his magic, right the way through to him lifting her onto his shoulders so they could pick apples together. It all sounded so romantic, which was surprising with how Scorpio was when I was around. She even told me about him feeling up her thigh part way though, but that's when he suddenly left her completely alone. Men were so rude at times, I mean how dare he just leave her all alone in the middle of a date. I felt a sudden rush of anger towards him and wanted to go scold him immediately, but my senses came through to stop me. Kit was sitting right in front me, she was the priority.  
“Do you know why?” I asked, keeping a cap on my anger.  
“No, and I haven’t seen him since” she said.  
“I’m going to be honest here Goddess” I said.  
“Kit, please call me Kit”  
“Kit, I’m going to be honest, I really don’t like how you’re stringing two guys along, I’ve seen my friend from work, Hiyori get strung along like that and it’s not a nice feeling” I said. I remembered when Hiyori was getting two timed for months on end and I kept telling her to leave the guy. Eventually she did, and so did the other girl he was dating. He was left alone, but for good reason. I didn’t want this to happen to Kit. I knew she didn't really mean to string them alone together, I could tell she was just unsure of who to go for, the one to be with, for one of them to be her one and only. “You need to decide before both of them give up, maybe Scorpio is beginning to think this way, that he’s giving up”  
Kit didn’t say anything, she just nodded.  
“I don’t want to sound mean, I really don’t, and I know it’s hard cause well they’re both incredibly attractive, but it’s not fair to keep this going, on anyone involved” I smiled kindly as I saw she was still just as stuck as she was before “hey, idea! Talk to them, together, be honest and say you really don’t know which one to choose, then take a step back, take time to think, you can think it out with me I don’t mind. It also means you're not in the same position as before with them, you're moving forward no matter what happens”  
Kit began to smile at my recommendation, so I smiled back as she hugged me.  
“I like that idea” she grinned.  
“Good, taking a step back will let you see who you miss the most and whoever that is, he’s the one” I smiled, but it soon disappeared. Who she missed the most, suddenly I began to feel like I was missing someone in my life. Whoa, where the heck did this feeling come from?   
Kit saw my sudden change and she kissed my head gently.  
“Your soul is remembering, or at least trying to” she said.  
“Will you promise me something?” I asked.  
“I’ll try”  
“Please don’t hide things from me, Dui, when I was talking with him he hid things, and so are the others. I don’t like it, so please be honest with me when I ask questions” I asked.  
“I’ll answer if I believe you can take it, some things you may not be ready to remember” she said and I nodded. That was fair enough, I mean these were powerful beings, and powerful beings would have strong memories. Those memories my human mind probably couldn't take unless I did it slowly. So slowly I would go. One question kept coming up in my mind though, and with Kit's promise just now I thought I could chance asking it.  
“Will you tell me what crimes they committed?” I asked boldly, it was worth a shot.  
“I’m afraid that’s not my place” she said.  
“Gotcha” I said as she stood gently.  
“Thank you for the talk, I think I better be getting back to the mansion to talk to those Gods” she winked. The anger I had for Scorpio came back and I stood too, letting my duvet drop.  
“Let me come, I need a word with Scorpio too”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No-one treated my friends like this. I didn’t care if they were Gods or not, they needed to learn respect for their Goddesses. I clenched my jaw as Kit took me through the magical door that led to the mansion. I heard the Gods voices coming from the living room and I stormed off, Kit watching me go. My mind was on a mission and I wasn't going to stop it. I slammed open the door, knowing Scorpio was in there. The Gods instantly looked up, a couple of them standing as I entered.  
“Feather, hi” Teo said, smiling kindly.  
I didn’t make eye contact with any other than Scorpio. I felt Kits presence come into the room not long after me, but no-one tried to stop me. He deserved a stern talking to. And to be honest, I think he's needed a serious scolding for a long time.  
“You” I said as Scorpio stared at me, did I see a flash of fear in his eyes? “You have a lot of nerve”  
“Excuse me? You, goldfish, have a lot of nerve” he said, standing up, towering over me. I didn’t care, I wouldn't let him intimidate me, something strong inside me had taken over.  
“Don’t talk back to me like that when you’re in the wrong!” I jabbed my finger at him “how dare you invite a Goddess out on a date, then disappear before it has ended. I mean, how rude can you be? Were you not taught respect? Like, at all? When a man, or in this case, a God takes a lady out you treat her with every sense of respect and dignity you have in your body. You care for her, you behave like a gentleman! You just don’t care about anything around you, you just care about yourself, Scorpio, the God of…well Scorpio, he’s the only one important to him. Well, wake up call, you’re not the only one who’s important, but you’re too pig headed to see past the end of your nose, if you keep treating Kit like this you’re going to lose her” I’m shouting now but I could still hear Ichthys laughing not far from me. For some reason, that gave me even more confidence in what I was saying, Ichthys was behind me all the way, in his own weird sort of way.  
I couldn’t see the other Gods reactions, but I could sense shock throughout the room. I’m guessing no-one talked to Scorpio like this in the Heavens. I could, however, feel a sharp pain forming in my head, a headache maybe? I was tired, but I had to ram this lesson home. Scorpios expression had changed and softened throughout my rant, I hoped that this was him learning.  
“You’re a rude, arrogant and plain ignorant God who doesn’t deserve his job, or to have Kit in his life. If you hurt her one more time…” the pain increased more and more “You’ll have to answer to me” My head felt like it was going to explode. The pain was excruciating, and I couldn't handle it. Eventually my legs gave way. I clutched at my head as I felt Scorpio’s arms grab me as I fell to the ground. What was happening?  
Everything went white but I hadn’t lost consciousness. I could hear the Gods and the Goddess around me, panicking. My vision blurred as the voices faded into my own.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“If this happens again Scorpio, you’ll have to answer to me, got it?” I heard myself say. My vision cleared, I was in a very large room, standing between four Gods. I recognised all of them but only knew Scorpio and Leon.  
“Got it Feather, I’m sorry I messed up” Scorpio said, his head hanging in shame. He looked so young, like younger than he was right now. Was this in the past? Like a dream?   
“I’ll keep an eye on him for now Goddess Feather” a stern looking God said, with a ponytail coming down over his shoulder.  
“I trust you will Zyglavis, Punishments need to up there game so the Wishes department can get on with their jobs” I said firmly.  
“Better keep an eye on that problem child of yours too Zyglavis” Leon said arrogantly.  
“Please stop using that name Leon, Ikky isn’t a problem child for anyone” I said and Leon huffed. Was I in charge of these Gods? All of them gave me such respect.   
“He’s just messing Goddess” the final God said, he was cute and he had brunette hair with a red tie hanging round his neck.  
“Shut up Karno” Leon snapped. So the other two Gods were Zyg....Zygal....Zyg would have to do, and Karno, simple enough to remember I guessed.  
“Leon, please behave yourself, let’s call this meeting to a close. Leon, Karno, just make sure Teo wishes more male human wishes for the next few days, I don't him to start making a habit out of granting only female wishes. Scorpio, I’m calling on Zyglavis to watch over your next few punishments. I don’t want to do that but since this mistake has been made I have to, for the good of both departments” I said. Scorpio nods and they leave the room, all except Karno.  
“Go easy on Scorpio Goddess, he is still new” Karno said with true kindness in his words. I saw myself nod and smile at him.  
“I know, and unlike many Gods in this palace, I trust the Kings decision to make him a God. He’s had a hard past, but he needs to step up to the plate, he just…” I get cut off.  
“I understand, I better go keep an eye on Leon” we both chuckled. He was such a lovely God, why couldn't all of them be like him? That's when my vision went white again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Voices faded back in again as my vision cleared back to normal to see the marble floor I had fallen onto not long ago. The pain in my head had subsided and I could feel Scorpios hands on me, keeping me from falling to the floor completely.  
“Feather?” I heard Kit’s voice as I came to.  
“I’m alright” I said and Scorpio instantly helped me stand.  
Huedhaut came up to me with a glass of water, this was going to be a recurring theme here, and he helped Scorpio sit me down on the sofa. I sipped it gently as I looked at the Gods in front of me warily. All of them were full of worry, wondering what had just happened. I was even wondering what had happened, but thankfully Huedhaut answered what everyone was about to ask. He really was clever.   
“She’s remembering” Huedhaut said “you had vision, didn’t you?”  
“A vision? I thought visions were only of the future?” I wondered out loud. At least, that's what they were like in the films.  
“They can be of the past if the mind thinks it is necessary” Huedhaut said, making me drink more water. He tilted the glass to my lips again so I took another sip, keeping gentle eye contact with him as he knelt in front of me.   
After what I had just seen, I was beginning to believe him. It all felt so familiar, as did everything else. I shook with fear, I had no idea what was happening to me anymore. Before I wanted to know who I was before being human, now, I wasn’t sure I did want to know. Huedhaut moved closer to me by sitting down, the rest of the Gods giving us space. I could see Kit almost dragging Ichthys out and I even heard him go "but I wanna help!". Typical Ichthys. Hue put his arm gently round my shoulder as I began to shake uncontrollably. I didn’t know what was going to happen to me, that vision didn’t feel healthy. What if I remembered something again? Was it going to be worse? I shook in Hue’s arms, worried about what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since I had had that vision at the Gods mansion, and I had only just managed to calm down the headache that followed it. Thankfully, I could distract myself with work for the next few days, which would have been successful if Hiyori didn’t keep asking me about those sexy men, and why my hands were bandaged up still. I kept her in the dark from the Gods as much as possible but her constant questions began to grate on me. I know she didn't mean it, and I didn't take it to heart, but sometimes her constant questions would annoy me. That's only natural, but I made sure I didn't get upset at her, hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do. Instead of telling her to stop, I decided to take myself away from her.  
“Hiyori, I’m going to go clean the auditorium ok? If you need a hand with anything just give me a shout” I smiled kindly and she nodded. Finally I could get a little peace and quiet. Sure I'd be cleaning up rubbish, but at least it'll be quiet.  
Once I had done an initial sweep of the seats, I sat down and took a huge sigh of relief. Peace and quiet. No questions about the Gods, no Gods asking me questions, pestering me, me having to help them work, just me. I was still worried about what was going to happen to me but right now I just wanted to focus on work. Worrying wasn't going to help me clean this place.   
After doing a second, and a third, sweep I gathered the rubbish that our customers had left and took the big, black bag out the back of the building. I quickly told Hiyori where I was going so when the back door alarm went off, she wouldn’t worry. Heaving the fire door open, I chucked the bin bag into the large dustbins and turned to head back inside. But that’s when I walked slap bang into Ichthys. My God his chest was so firm. Was he always that tall too?   
“Careful Goldie” he chuckled. No don't laugh Ichthys, it makes your chest vibrate...  
“I was being careful until you appeared right in my way” I jabbed back, but I sighed, I couldn’t stay mad at him for long, not with that face “What’s up?”  
“Well, shadow Dui has made another appearance and attacked Kit” he said cheerfully.  
“What? Is she ok?” I asked, suddenly worried about my new Goddess best friend. How could Ichthys be so smooth and calm with telling me that?   
“Oh she’s fine, Lord Leon is looking after her” he smirked “and Scorpio obviously but yeah, she’s fine, she’s one tough cookie!” he grinned “it happened not long after you had left when you had that vision”  
“Why didn’t you tell me? What happened?” Ichthys was starting to annoy me right now. Stop being a child Ichthys, tell me what's gone on already!   
“Well, I didn’t want to upset you even more after what had happened to you” he said, genuine sadness and worry in his voice “I let Hue take you home, then Dui came down and just…snapped. We don’t know what triggered him this time”  
“You know what triggers it” I looked down at my still bandaged hands as I remembered out loud.  
I almost jumped when Ichthys took my hand sin his gently, brought them to his lips and kissed my bandages carefully.  
“They’ll heal in no time Goddess, but yeah we don’t know what triggered it this time. Scorps is worried and so am I, actually all of us are” he said then suddenly dropped my hands and announced himself loudly “hence why I’m here now!” he grinned once again.  
“Oh? Do enlighten me Ikky” I said and he grinned at my use of his nickname.  
“Well, my plan is that since Dui isn’t opening up to us as he usually does, maybe he’d open up to you” he said “It’s worth a shot!”  
I couldn’t help but nod. I cared for Dui, I actually cared about all of them now.....damn it. What happened to just getting them back to the Heavens? These Gods had now become a huge part of my life, and I kinda didn't want them to leave now. Helping Dui after what had happened before would be scary but I knew I’d be alright, I had to try for him. His second personality coming out this often, after what the Gods had said before him rarely making an appearance, it was definitely something to worry about.  
“Ok, I finish in an hour, I’ll come round afterwards” I said and Ichthys hugged me tightly, but playfully. I giggled, I couldn't help but hug him back just as tightly.  
“Thank you!” he said, but as I felt his hug loosen he wasn’t letting go immediately. Something had changed, something that made my heart race. This hug started off playful, friendly, but it had moved into something…more? We pulled away and he looked down at me, his smile gone with a blush on his face. His hands held me at the waist, his thumb stroking very softly. My own hands we laid lightly on his strong arms. That hug was so not playful by the end. We stared at each other for a few seconds until Ikky coughed.  
“So yeah, I’ll come get you after work” he grinned, pulling away. I snapped myself out of it and agreed.  
“Ok, erm see you soon” I smiled and quickly headed back inside. I could sense Ikky was watching my back as I walked away and it took a good few minutes until I could feel he had left the area. Was I falling for him? Well, he was extremely attractive, happy, fun and just…Ichthys. I blushed at my thoughts and got back to work.  
The whole hour passed quite quickly, thankfully. Problem was, the entire time I was thinking about Ichthys, how strong those arms felt, how soft his skin was, those eyes, those lips, how they would taste.  
“You better hurry home Feather” Hiyori said, laughing at my trance as I stood next to my locker out the back.  
“Huh?” I asked, all confused.  
“You’re clearly missing that boyfriend of yours whoever he is” she teased. I blushed and pulled my jacket on.  
“Just don’t let it be that gorgeous blonde man” she said. I guessed she was talking about Teorus, after all he was the only Blonde one of the group. I smirked myself, was she crushing on Teo? She so was.   
“Oh? Crushing yourself Hiyori?” I teased back.  
“What? He was cute!” she argued.  
“If you’re lucky and you behave yourself I may introduce you two” I joked as I clocked out.  
“I’d love that, see you tomorrow!” she said as I headed out of the planetarium.  
I laughed to myself, I may introduce them, it may do Teo some good to meet her. I was about to head down the street to catch the train to the mansion but I soon saw Ichthys leaning against a lamp pole, just watching the world go bye, not noticing me. I smiled at the thought of him waiting for me, so I made my way over to him quietly. He always pulled pranks on the other Gods, so maybe I could pull one on him this time. I crept up behind him, hoping he hadn’t noticed me. I reached up, tugged at his hair then pulled his jacket over his face from the back.  
“HEY!” he yelled and grabbed me quickly. I squealed as he touched my ticklish sides. He laughed without letting me go and pulled his jacket straight. “That was mean” he said.  
“Sorry, but it was too tempting” I laughed but I soon stopped when he turned me round and pulled me close. I swallowed loudly, my cheeks burning like a furnace. The seriousness in his eyes did stuff to me, stuff I hardly ever felt. Very conscious of how close we were, I could very easily feel the heat building inside me. Did Ichthys know what he was doing to me? I think he did. Gods know everything, I just knew it. His hands tight on my waist, he smirked.  
“I’ll have to get back at you for that” he said as he began to tickle me. No. NO. Not the waist. I was exceptionally ticklish there. He tickled and tickled, tears pouring out of my eyes from laughing as I struggled to get away from him. “Admit defeat!” he said.  
“Alright! I admit defeat! Defeat!” I yelled and he let me go gently. I panted heavily, using my knees as support.  
“Too easy” he laughed “come on, Dui’s waiting” he said, taking my hand and flying us to the mansion. I was definitely falling for this God. Unlike Huedhaut, Ikky would have fun with me, make me laugh. I enjoyed our time together, even though when I saw him work for the first time I did hate him a little. I felt something for Huedhaut too, but what was stirring inside me for the playful God was different than what I felt towards Hue. It would take time for me to realise who I wanted. I shoved those thoughts aside and focused on my task in hand. To help Dui.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You didn’t have to come just to see me” Dui said as I sat on his bed next to him. Ichthys had left us alone so I could see what had happened.   
The flight to the mansion was a quick one, and I had briefly said hello to the Gods, but we were all worried about Dui right now. Kit had assured me she was alright when I asked her how she felt. Leon was right by her side, Scorpio nowhere to be seen, I guessed he must have been with Dui. Once she had promised me she was completely fine and in good health after her run in with Shadow Dui, she forced me up to see Scorpio who was actually with Dui like I had guessed. However, I did feel a tension between her and Ichthys for some reason. She glared at us holding hands as he guided me upstairs to Dui’s room. She even asked to talk to him before we disappeared.  
Right now though, Dui was my priority. I would find out her problem with Ichthys later.  
“I wanted to come see you Dui” I smiled kindly at him.  
“No, you didn’t, those guys made you come here” he said sadly. Dui, please don't be sad, I want to help.  
“Hey, no-one tells me what to do Dui, I did want to come and see you, I’m worried about you” I said, taking his hand.  
“You are?” he asked, looking up at me.  
“I am. The Gods told me this other side of you hasn’t come out in ages, but all of a sudden, boom, here he is. I know the first time it was my fault. You saw my blood and out he came” I explained, keeping gentle eye contact with him.  
“Wasn’t really your fault but I get where you’re coming from” he said.  
“Yeah, ok, but what caused it this time?” I asked. He went silent and looked away. So this is what he did with Scorpio and everyone else. He just clammed up and stopped talking. “Dui, if we don’t know what’s going on in that kind head of yours, we can’t help you. We care about you”  
“You don’t care about me. You left me” he said honestly. He words stabbed me hard, but I kept a brave face on, I let him say his bit “You left me, you left me and Kit, and Hue, and all of us behind! You chose your destiny, Goddess of Fate, but you didn’t think about how it would affect all of us. You just jumped to a decision without asking for our help! You don’t care about me Feather, you don’t even know me, you can’t remember who you once were and you probably never will” he shouted. What had I done? Whatever it was, I had hurt everyone in this mansion, and I had no doubt those still in the Heavens. Dui never shouted, I didn't have to know him for long to know that. I had clearly hurt him deeply. I was beginning to hate the Goddess I used to be. Had she even thought about these Gods who loved her so much?   
“Tell me what I have done” I asked.  
“You left, that’s what you did. Yeah I get the earth was in danger and it was your destiny to save it, but what about the destiny we all had together? The two departments under your guidance? After you sacrificed yourself we all fell into chaos. Kit tried to keep all of us together, keep the harmony, even Zyglavis attempted to maintain balance, but without you it was hopeless. We wanted our Goddess back, Kit her best friend, me my boss and Hue his love. But you didn’t care about any of that, did you? Earth was more important even though we could have just let it rot” he spat his words at me, but I tried not to let get to me, but seeing Dui this upset really hurt. This wasn’t Shadow Dui, this was Dui letting his feelings out. He needed to rant to move past this, sure, but I still felt like several knives were stabbing me right through the heart right now. I focused on the positives so I wouldn't end up crying in front of him. I was learning more about my past self, I had sacrificed myself to save earth, that’s how I was reborn.  
“I’m sorry” was all I could say.  
“You’re not sorry, you can’t remember what you did to us” he said as he stood and walked away from me, leaning against his window. But I did understand his hurt and pain. From the vision I had experienced, I knew that I cared for these Gods more than anything, and I had left them completely on their own. I knew that me leaving them almost certainly caused them to sin, and if not, I clearly wasn’t there to help them through it, like I should have been.  
I stood slowly and went over to him, taking his hand in mine. I turned him round, cupping his tear stained cheeks in my hands and smiled as kindly as I could. I had to be truthful and honest right now, he deserved that at least.   
“Dui, no, I don’t remember what I did, not really, I can’t lie about that. But, what I’m saying is the truth. I do care about you, deeply, as me, as human Feather. You're probably the only one who showed me true kindness and patience when I first met you. I am so sorry for what I have done to you and the others and I wish I could heal the pain I’ve caused” I couldn’t help but kiss his head “I’m here now though and I’m not going anywhere. I want to help you now, please let me, tell me what happened”  
Dui looked at me. Tears still dripped from his eyes but he nodded.  
“I cut myself, by accident” he began to explain “I can’t remember exactly what I was doing, maybe slicing up some cherries, but the knife slipped from my hand and cut my arm, as soon as I saw the blood…that’s where everything goes black”  
I smiled and hugged him tightly. It was all just an accident, nothing to be worrying about, nothing sinister going on, just accidents.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean those words” he apologised as he hugged me back.  
“No no no please don’t apologise, it’s ok, I needed to hear them and you needed to get it off your chest” I shook my head as we separated. “Don’t ever apologise for letting your feelings out with me”  
Dui nodded and quickly wiped his eyes.  
“I’m just glad everything’s alright now” I smiled and he grinned back.  
“It is, you’re here and back in our lives. Maybe not in the same way as before, but you’re here”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I let Dui stay in his room to calm down a little before he came back to the living room to join us. I still had a lot of questions to ask about what Dui had said in anger towards me, but that could wait.  
As I passed Kit’s room I began to hear her yelling and Ichthys shouting back. I knew I shouldn’t have eavesdropped but I couldn’t help it. I leaned into the door and listened to them.  
“I’ve told you Ichthys, it’s Feathers destiny to be with Hue, can’t you see how much you being with her like that is hurting him?” she jabbed.  
“But Kit, it may have been her destiny to be with him when she was a Goddess, but she’s not a Goddess, not now, maybe her destiny has changed” he shouted back.  
“I know it hasn’t” Kit said.  
“How? You’re not her Kit, you’re not the Goddess of Fate! You’re the Goddess of Fertility, you have no right to take on that role” he said.  
They were arguing about how I was starting to have feelings for Ikky. They were deciding my fate. MY fate. How dare they! This was my life, not theirs. I burst in, not caring about if it was rude or not.  
“How dare you!” I shout and they both turn to me dumbfounded “How dare you say it’s my fate or destiny or whatever to be with someone who doesn’t even look at me for longer than a minute! I decide my own fate thank you, keep your noses out of it! I decide who I like and don’t like!” I yelled and quickly left the room before I said anything else.  
I headed to the roof, I needed air and quick.


	12. Chapter 12

My head was beginning to spin as I sat on the bench that was placed on the roof of the mansion. I pinched my eyebrows hard, trying to stop the headache that forming. Ugh, please head, please stop spinning.   
“Feather?” I heard Huedhaut’s voice as he joined me on the roof. I looked up to him.  
“Yes?” I snapped. I didn’t mean to snap, he’d done nothing wrong. It was this headache that was annoying me. “Sorry, yeah Huedhaut?”  
“It’s ok, I was just making sure you were alright, I heard shouting and you’re looking very pale” he said.  
“Most observant” I said.  
“Wisest God in the Heavens” he said and came over to sit next to me. He handed me some water which I refused “You’re going to have another vision”  
“What? How do you know?” I asked, my headache worsening. No, please no.  
“Wisest God in the Heavens” he said again, actually joking with me “but really, it’s because I know you, you used to get like this when you were a Goddess” he explained.  
“I don’t want another vision, they hurt” I said, worried what I was going to see next, and my body began to shake.  
“I’m here, I won’t leave you” he said as the pain became blinding and everything went white.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I could see again, I saw myself, in a huge field of some sorts. I was just wandering aimlessly. I looked around me to see if there was something I was missing but I wasn’t. My vision was showing me…me? In an empty field? How boring. But this boringness didn’t last long. Soon, I saw myself catching a glimpse of something in the distance, then suddenly rushing over to it. I followed myself quickly over to a foal lying in the grass. No, it wasn't just any old foal, it had small wings folding away, and it was injured. One of its legs was bleeding badly. A Pegasus foal. Yes, I remembered I named it Skylla.  
I watched as I saw myself call for Huedhaut to help me. And it didn’t take long for him to arrive, take his jacket off, then his waist coat underneath to use as a bandage for the Pegasus foal. He was so gentle and kind with this creature. He knew exactly where to put his hands, his long fingers so he wouldn’t hurt her. I smiled at him and we both carried the foal back to the palace stables where I began to treat her wounds.  
This Pegasus became a very important part of me, whenever she pruned her feathers, she would give me one as a gift and I always wore them in my hair. Pegasus’s had become a rare sight in the Heavens and it’s said there are only a few left. And I was the one who was special enough to own one. Hue was always the one to help me care for her, he even found some books on how to look after her properly. We would read for hours together, learning together…just being with each other. We would make jabs at each other, but every insult was only filled with love and admiration. So we were an item in the Heavens, Dui was right, was that why Kit wanted me to be with him now instead of Ichthys? To be honest, I couldn’t see anything wrong with Hue, he was cute, actually he was hot as, but the one I knew now wasn’t like the Hue I was watching now. He was cold and stoic, but this Hue, he was kind, brave, generous, caring, sarcastic yes but loving. Everything he did was to help me, even though I was his boss in a way.  
As I watched myself and Hue sitting on the side of a fountain, Skylla pushed my shoulder towards Hue and we both blushed. I couldn’t help but laugh a little myself, even the Pegasus wanted us to be together. Practically everyone did, but what about what I wanted now? I wasn’t a Goddess anymore, I was me, human me. I felt things for Ichthys, whether they were true or not didn’t matter. What mattered was what I personally wanted, not everyone else. I had to remember that. Hue took my hands in his, kissed them gently then leaned in to kiss my lips. I wanted to watch, wanting to see this through, but my vision brought me back to present day all too soon.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I came to, I was looking up at Hue’s face, worry right across his face. My head was in his lap, Hue gently stroking through my hair. I blushed deeply and tried to sit up.  
“Go carefully” he said, helping me.  
“Thanks” I said and offered me water as usual. I sighed and took a few sips before putting it back down.  
“What did you see?” he asked, wary.  
“Why does it matter?” I asked, no-one seemed to care about my own opinions and wants, so why should he?  
“It doesn’t, but I thought you might have wanted to talk about. Problem shared is a problem halved” he said.  
“This isn’t a problem” I said, looking away.  
“Oh of course not, a human having visions of when she was Goddess, causing her pain and suffering, yeah completely not a problem” he said sarcastically, almost like the Hue in my vision.  
I turned to look at him, in slight disbelief. Was this the real Huedhaut?  
“What?” he asked.  
“Nothing” I replied. Deep down, I did want to share, I was worried as to what was going to happen to me, but I didn’t want to share with him. I wanted Kit, or Ichthys, they would help. I slowly stood and Hue helped me, again.  
“I’m fine Huedhaut, thanks” I said, pushing away from him. He didn’t say anything as I headed back inside, swaying slightly.  
I headed to Kit’s room. I wasn’t sure how long I was out but the sky had gotten darker. A bit of time had obviously passed but I hoped Kit would be available to talk.  
Once I found myself outside her room, I instantly knew she wasn’t available. I heard a male voice in there, Scorpio. I peeked inside, curious as to what they were talking about. With the door slightly ajar, I saw Scorpio stroking her cheek so tenderly that it made me smile. I hoped she had chosen someone, but just like me, this was her choice and I couldn’t interfere. Yes pervy as it was, I watched them, I just wanted to know she was alright. Scorpio kissed her gently, keeping his hand on her cheek. But it soon became heated though, them proper going at it, tongues everywhere, hands all over each other so I quickly took my leave. She was totally gonna get some.  
I giggled, hopefully she would tell me what Scorpios like in bed. The thought of Scorpio being loving and gentle didn't seem to compute in my mind. I decided to go find Ichthys instead, since Kit was...busy. However, after finding him, I was seeing why so many of the Gods said he didn’t know when to stop, was too playful.  
“Ichthys? Can I talk to you?” I asked him in the living room. He grinned and nodded, leading me to a more private room.  
“What’s up Goldie?” he asked, full of life as always. It was infectious and I smiled back at him.  
“I just…I wanted to talk to someone and Kits kind of…” I began.  
“They’re getting it on I know” he laughed “about time to, thought Leon was going to beat him to it”  
“Ichthys that’s rude” I said, but I knew he didn’t mean it.  
“Just playing, what did you want to talk about?” he said, taking my fingers in his hand. I blushed at the closeness but I was worried and needed him to be serious for once.  
“I’m…I’m worried Ichthys” I said honestly, and his face changed to a more appropriate one.  
“What about? Talk to me” he said, sitting us down, listening.  
“I’m scared about what’s happening to me. I mean it’s clearly not natural that a human is having these visions, and I’m feeling different” I said honestly.  
“Different how?”  
“I don’t know, it’s hard to describe. What’s going to happen if I remember too much? I mean, a Goddess’s memories are powerful, and those in a humans brain, I don’t think I’ll be able to cope” I said and Ichthys just smiled as he usually did. he even burst out laughing. Wow, rude.  
“Oh don’t worry about that! You were bound to remember things! You got nothing to be scared of! If push comes to shove you’re becoming a Goddess again and hey, that’s a good thing!” he said laughing. What? How was that a good thing? “Stop worrying Feather, I'm going to go get some Taiyaki” he said as he left the room.  
I had never felt so alone. I thought Ichthys cared, but he didn’t at that point. Well, maybe he did, but he didn't know how to take things seriously. Kit was busy and I thought he’d listen. He did in a way, but not the way I thought he would. I sighed, I didn’t know who else to go to. Hue. Would Hue listen? Take my seriously? I had to try. I stood and went to find Huedhaut.  
In the end, he was still up on the roof, good nice and private. But had he been up here this whole time I had been looking for Kit or Ichthys?   
“Huedhaut?” I said his name quietly, almost too quietly that I thought he didn’t hear me.  
“Yes?” he turned, his usual unreadable expression still present. It quickly changed when I felt a lump in my throat rise to form tears in my eyes. “Feather” he said, rushing over to me, pulling me over to sit down again. “What’s wrong?” I couldn't believe that even though I had pushed him away just now, he was still willing to listen. This God was incredible.  
“I’m scared” I said simply, trying to stop the tears from coming.  
“Of what?” he asked, taking his jacket off and putting it round my shoulders. I must have been shaking for him to do that.  
“Of what’s going to happen to me, I mean just like I said to Ichthys, a human having visions about her Goddess past can’t be healthy” I said, tears finally rolling down my cheeks. Hue very slowly and carefully, wiped the tears away with his thumb. I looked at him, focusing on his eyes, those beautiful eyes. They helped me calm down enough to stop shaking a little.  
“That’s understandable Feather, a Goddess’s power is in her memories and the stars in her eyes. The stars in yours hold those memories and if too much is released” he said, confirming what I had thought before. We were on the same page.  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about” I said, clutching at his jacket round my shoulders. I inhaled his scent that was wrapped around me. It was so...Huedhaut. Slight tint of alcohol, but sweet. I began to wonder if those lips of his tasted the same he smelt. Oh for fucks sake, was I falling for him too now? Well done Feather, very well done. Why don't you just fall for all of the Gods? You know, make everything even harder than it already is.   
“I’m not going to say don’t worry because it’s completely valid to be scared of the unknown” he said. Wow thanks Hue, very reassuring “But, I can promise to help see if there’s a way to stop it, or at least find out what may happen” he said, a smile forming, a genuine one. I smile back and sniffed, wiping my last tears away.  
“Thank you” I said sincerely. I found myself leaning against him in an instant, just wanting to be close to someone. I felt him stiffen briefly but he soon put his arm round me, stroking up and down my arm with his thumb. I smiled more at the familiarity. Could I just stay in his arms like this all night please? I'd really like that. I felf safe.  
“We don’t have to start right now, but if you want to, we can look through my books on your next day off after I’ve granted some wishes” he suggested and I nodded “It’s a deal”


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, after I had finished work, Hue had invited me back to the mansion so we could do some reading up on what was happening to me. I was still worried but now, less so thanks to Hue.  
When I made my way up to the huge mansion and headed inside, I heard Ichthys and Hues voices coming from the living room. They weren’t just talking, they were arguing. Suddenly nervous, but curious, I tried to listen to what they were saying. Thankfully, Kit came out within a few seconds. Slightly awkward with each other, it was silent for a few seconds.  
“So, hi, erm I’m sorry for how I spoke to you the other day” I said. I was in the wrong after all, in a way. We both were but someone had to take the first step.  
“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be interfering without at least explaining myself” she said.  
“Why don’t we just move on from this? Forget it?” I asked and she smiled as she nodded eagerly.  
“So what are they arguing about in there?” I asked.  
“All sorts, but mainly about you” she answered honestly.  
“OH?” I blushed and felt really bad. I didn't want to cause arguments.   
“Don’t worry about it, they’re just being children, come on, I know you and Hue are going to be reading up a little tonight so I’ll take you to the library” she said, leading me away from the living room.  
We walked in silence and I began to think up something to talk about, something that wasn’t me erasing sins, or the fact I’m having visions. Then I remembered what I saw and smirked.  
“So, you and Scorpio? Finally decided?” I asked and she grinned widely, pulling me into a hug.  
“YES! Took me a while sure but I chose Scorpio” she said, still grinning from ear to ear.  
“You sure you chose the right one?” I said, all serious and her grin vanished.  
“I err” she started.  
“I’m just kidding” I laughed “so what’s he like?”  
“Like?”  
“You know, in bed?” I asked, blushing slightly but I kinda wanted to know what a God was like. We're Gods different than humans when it came to sex?   
“Oh!” she said, ushering me inside the library for a little privacy for a bit “he’s incredibly talented”  
I smiled and sat down next to her as I listened to what she had to say.  
“His hands are divine, his lips are so soft, more so than you expect them to be. Even though he’s quite blunt and rude, when he’s under those sheets he’s a totally different God” she explained.  
“Keep going” I giggled.  
“I’ve never felt pleasure like that before. He knew where all my sensitive spots were, how to play with them, just wow. And his…well he’s”  
“He’s large in that area?” I helped. This part of the topic was a bit awkward but I didn’t mind.  
“Yeah, very large” she winked “even though size isn’t everything, he certainly knew how to use his size to please me more”  
We laughed together and giggled for what felt like an eternity. I could have done this all night, but Hue soon interrupted us.  
“I’m sorry Goddess Kit, Feather, I didn’t mean to interrupt your discussions about a certain God” he smirked a tiny bit at Kit. She blushed and stood.  
“That’s ok Hue, you two need some time to do some research” she said as she left the room. She quickly whispered something to Hue then left us alone.  
I smiled gently at him and he smiled back. It was nice to have some alone time with Huedhaut for a change rather than Ichthys. Even though Ikky made my heart race more than Hue, Huedhaut was certainly more serious and helpful when I needed it.  
Hue made his way over to me after closing the door behind him. Instead of sitting next to me, he walked straight past to pick up a few books. He handed me a couple then he sat down opposite me. Even though he was right in front of me, he felt so distanct and far away. Strange.  
“We should start with these. They’re about re-incarnations, rebirth, Gods and Goddesses being reborn, they might give us a clue” he explained.  
I nodded and started skimming through the words on the pages. Nothing was jumping out at me in particular, only that Gods and Goddesses that were reborn as humans was a very rare phenomenon. For a God or a Goddess to be reborn there had to be a huge amount of power to pull the soul down into the Earths life cycle. So, when I was reborn someone used that power so I would survive? The more I read the more I wanted to know what truly happened to me in the Heavens. Problem was, no-one would tell me.  
I sighed and put that book down, lifting another one to read through. This book was basically repeating what I had just read. There was nothing about what happened after they were reborn. My hopes of finding something were fading fast the more I read, and I guessed Hue picked up on that.  
“Don’t worry, I promised we would find something” he said gently “What have you found?”  
“Just that you need a huge amount of power to allow a God or Goddess to be reborn, that it’s very rare, but nothing about what happens after” I said.  
“That’s because once a God leaves the Heavens, no-one sees them again, or no-one cares enough to watch” he said simply.  
“Wow, I thought Gods were meant to love humans, treat them with love and respect, how wrong was I?” I said, slamming the book in my hands shut. Great, I wasn't going to find anything at this rate.   
Fine. Maybe I wasn’t meant to know what was going to happen to me, but I was still scared.  
“We’ll find something” Hue assured me “Maybe right now we focus on absolving our sins?”  
“What? Oh yeah my original promise” I said.  
“Mines beginning to fade and I do believe Ichthys is fading fast too” he said.  
“Maybe you’re right, getting all of you Gods back in the Heavens may help. I guess once you guys are out of my life my visions will stop and I can go back to my normal life” I said. I looked to Hue and he seemed sad. Why would he be sad? He was going home and I was going back to my life.  
“Yes, of course. I have a list of wishes I need to grant tomorrow, will you join me? We can go out into the city to do it rather than from the pool” he suggested and I nodded. The time I spent with them seemed to be what was causing their sins to be absolved. Spending the day with Hue would hopefully speed up the process. But did I want to? Really? I was starting to like Ichthys, even though he couldn’t take things seriously. As for Hue, yeah I did want to get to know him more too. Tomorrow would be a start.  
After another hour or so searching the book, just in case we had missed anything, Hue decided to take me home. He was aware that us humans needed rest and whatnot, unlike the Gods who didn't.   
As we made our way through the mansion, our hands brushing against one another briefly, but Ichthys quickly joined us.  
“Feather? Can I have a word before you leave?” he asked. He wasn’t his joyful self which slightly unnerved me for some reason.  
“Erm, sure yeah” I looked to Hue and he gave us some space.  
Ichthys gently took my hand in his and looked at me with a genuine sad smile.  
“I wanted to apologise about before. I didn’t take your fears and worries seriously like Hue did. I should have listened to you and I didn’t, so for that I’m sorry, I truly am, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me” he said, I couldn’t help but smile and squeeze his hand.  
“I forgive you Ichthys” I said and he grinned widely, back to his normal self. I couldn't stay mad at him for long, and he had apologised so that was very big of him.   
“Great! Don’t worry, we will find out what’s happening to you” he said as he pulled me into a hug “may I take you home instead of Hue? As an apology”  
I looked at Hue who looked sad yet again but he smiled encouragingly.  
“I know you’re safe and alright, I’ll see you tomorrow for granting wishes” he said and Ichthys smiled, taking my hand in his.  
“Home time!” he said, dragging me away from Hue. I watched him as we headed back to my flat.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once I was back home, Ichthys was about to leave but I kind of wanted him to stay a while. Yes, I was scared of having another vision and I wanted to keep my alone time to a minimum right now. I may be weak but I didn’t care. He happily agreed and I ordered a pizza for myself. Ikky said he didn’t need to eat but insisted I ordered food for myself. He practically rang the pizza place himself.  
We both lounged on my bed as I ate a couple of slices of my pizza, even Ikky tried a piece and ended up having a couple more. We laughed and joked together and I was really enjoying myself in his company. I felt comfortable, not awkward or on edge like I did with Hue from time to time, no with Ikky, I could be me and just relax. Forget about everything that was worrying me. In an odd way they complimented each other, Hue was there to help me with my problems, Ikky there to help me forget. But why was something deep within me saying no to the feelings I was starting to have towards Ikky?  
Before I knew it, Ikky and me were lying back on the bed, my head on his chest as we talked.  
“So, humans have to eat three times a day?” he asked as he played with my hair.  
I chuckled and nodded.  
“Yep, we need it to live remember” I said, prodding his side.  
He grabbed my hand to stop me from doing it and smiled.  
“I do remember, it just seems so weird that you need to do it and us Gods don’t” he gently kissed my hand and weaved his fingers through mine. It was like we were genuinely dating.   
“Oh I’m sorry that we’re not like you” I joked but my heart was racing away from me. Ichthys touch set my skin on fire and I wanted more.  
“Don’t tease, I was only asking silly goldfish” he said and I wondered genuinely so I sat up, leaning on my elbow and looked down at him.  
“Why do you all call me, and humans in general, goldfish? Are we stupid or something?” I asked.  
Ikky laughed with his eyes closed. I was so tempted to touch and tug at his hair while he laughed, but I resisted.  
“You are silly. Goldfish are stupid but doesn’t mean you are. In general,us Gods do believe you are stupid like goldfish, you just swim around the earth aimlessly until you find something of worth. Some find it and some don’t. We see ourselves superior to humans, but we're here to guide you all. Punishments and wishes” he explained. Yeah I could have been offended by it, but I found it quite endearing, fascinating. I even found myself more confident when I was around Ikky. I wanted to ask more about the relationships between the Gods and Humans.  
“Ok, so since we’re so inferior, why do you help us?” I asked.  
“We help because deep down we care about you all. Some Gods love humans more than others, but in general we have to love you all” he explained more.  
Had to love us?  
“So you’re forced to help us?”  
Ikky laughed and sat up, moving his face close to mine. He smirked, our hands still linked.  
“I’m not forced to help you, or even care for you. I’m doing that because I want to” he whispered. My face burned and my heart raced away again. His face was so close and I swear he could feel my hand shaking as he looked down at it then smirked more. “Do I scare you?”  
“N-no, not at all” I said truthfully.  
“Good, cause I don’t want to scare you” he said, his smile gone as he leaned in slowly. His spare hand stroked my cheek gently as he tilted my head up by my chin.  
Oh my God, was he going to kiss me? YA WHAT? Could a God kiss a human? Why was I thinking these things all of a sudden? I froze as I looked into his eyes, he was so beautiful, so perfect. My hands shook as I shut my eyes and waited for what was going to come next.


	14. Chapter 14

Pain. Blinding pain was what came next. Expecting Ichthys lips on mine was suddenly a very distant want as the pain took over my entire body, forcing me to double over as I lost consciousness very quickly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The vision I had was very brief. It was only of me and Hue reading books together, taking care of my Pegasus, me speaking with Kit, even making alcohol with Huedhaut. He made his own alcohol? I’d have to ask him about that. I don’t even think this was a proper vision, it was just snippets of my life as a Goddess, and it wasn’t long until I began to regain my consciousness once again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I opened my eyes, I saw Ichthys staring down at me, full of worry. It seemed that this was going to be a recurring thing when I had visions, Gods staring down at me all worried and such. Suppose I would have to get used to it. I sighed, my head pounding away still as I tried to sit up.  
“No no, please don’t sit up, you need some rest” Ichthys said, pushing me back down. He placed a hand gently on my forehead, taking my temperature, and he smiled. “Good, you’re not burning up”  
“I’m fine, it was just another vision” I said. Just another vision? I was normalising this?  
“What did you see?” he asked.  
“Nothing much, just general stuff is all” I yawned and Ichthys pulled the bed covers over me, still smiling kindly.  
“You better get some rest Feather, I’ll see you tomorrow maybe or something” he said. He kissed my head, left me some water on the side and left me to sleep. “I’ll keep an eye on you from the mansion, promise” he said as he left me alone.  
I stared at the wall, the silence in my flat was overwhelming but it was kind of nice with this headache. But I couldn't help but think what would have happened if Ichthys had kissed me. How would he taste? How would be kiss? Was he a good kisser? Ugh. I reached for some painkillers then tried to get some sleep. It was no use wondering about something that never happened. 

The next day, Hue woke me up.  
“Feather?” he asked as he shook my shoulder. I groaned and weakly opened my eyes to see his face inches from mine.  
“GAH!” I jumped back, almost falling out of the bed.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, but it’s 10am” he said “thought it was an ok time to come fetch you to start granting wishes”  
Of course, I had promised him sometime today to grant wishes. With my head still a little sore, I nodded, getting up out of bed to get dressed.  
“If you’re still tired you can rest a little longer, I don’t mind waiting” Hue said, watching me.  
“No, I’m fine, just a little sore is all” I explained.  
“I know, Ichthys told us you had another vision, I’m going to talk to Kit to ask the King if he knows what’s going on. We probably won’t get a proper answer but it’s worth a shot” he said.  
“Thank you, but you really don’t need to do that” I said as I undressed, forgetting he was there for some reason. I suddenly stopped myself as Hue smiled and turned his back to me “Sorry, thanks”  
“Sorry, thanks? What kind of human saying is that?” he chuckled. Was he laughing? Was that Hue’s true laugh? I liked it.  
I smiled as I dressed, but I did worry about Hue’s outfit. His uniform was lovely but out in the human world, it would certainly attract a lot of attention.  
“If we could go to a clothes shop first so I can get some human looking clothes I’d appreciate it” he said, almost reading my mind. He was almost too good at doing that.   
“Sure, there’s one not far from here” I said as I pulled on a hoodie “So who’s wishes are we granting today?”  
“You’ll see” he said as he turned back around to face me “Ready to go?”  
I nodded. Taking a deep breath, I followed him out of my flat, I knew this day was going to be interesting, in some way or another.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We managed to get Hue some clothes and he surprised me at how well he pulled them off. He picked out a simple blue jacket with a loose fitting top, including some nice jeans and boots. I had to admit, he was very attractive.  
“What’s wrong? Staring is a little creepy” he asked, I was staring again.   
“Oh uh nothing, where we going first?” I asked.  
“Not far from here, follow me” he said and I happily did so.  
We walked side by side, completely in sync with each-others footsteps, arms swinging almost touching. I could feel Hue’s body heat very easily which made me blush every few minutes. Huedhaut however, didn’t seem to notice, he was more focussed on looking around the area, looking for something, or someone.  
“You know, if you told me who we were looking for I could help” I teased.  
“A human? Help a God? Blasphemous!” he joked too and I smiled widely at him for once. This guy had a sense of humour too, maybe not Ikky sense of humour but he was able to laugh and joke.  
“Hey, I’m not that bad at helping” I smiled and he smiled right back at me.  
“Don’t worry, I know you can help but I know we’re not far now” he said, going back to his search.  
I happily let him look by himself as I gazed across the street to see a wedding coming out of a church. I naturally came to a stop, Hue soon noticing me absence from his side and looked in the direction I was looking in.  
“Maybe I under estimated you” he said, walking back to join me.  
“Huh?”  
“That’s the couple I’m granting a wish to” he said.  
“Oh, that newlywed couple?” I asked as the bride was wheeled down the path in her wheel chair by her new husband.  
“Actually, the husband made the wish” he said as he snapped his fingers.  
I watched in awe as the woman carefully stood from her chair, the husband in utter disbelief. He was moved to tears as his new wife walked round the chair to kiss him, I was even moved to tears too, this granting wishes malarkey was much nicer than punishing people. Seeing people's smiles, delight, joy was way better than seeing fear then something horrible happening to them. As I wiped me eyes the lady collapsed and was quickly rushed off. Hue must have been watching me as he put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me gently. Wow that was bold of him.  
“He wished that they could have a happy wedding day, it was so strong it reached the Heavens so I was asked to grant it. Although I don’t understand why he would ask just for one day of happiness when he’s going to lose her anyway” he said, it felt like a punch in the chest when he said that.  
“What the heck do you mean?” I asked, pushing away from him.  
“She’s terminally ill, won’t last much longer, he could have wished that he would find someone new, or be able to move on quickly, but no he wished to have one happy day with her before she left him all alone” he said seriously.  
“It’s because he loves her, that’s why!” I exclaimed.  
“What? Love is a ridiculous idea, it’s just pain in disguise, the ones who you think love you and care for you hurt you the most” he said. I couldn’t believe what he was saying. Yes love hurt but it was worth it completely when you found the right person to be with. It soon clicked though, why he was saying these things.  
“We were an item when I was a Goddess, weren’t we?” I asked bluntly “Dui said I left you, left all the Gods for something, is that right too?”  
Hue stared at me, completely shocked at my words. I wasn’t going to back down, I wanted to know now and I was about to push when he sighed.  
“Alright, I’ll tell you what happened, but let’s go for some food, you skipped breakfast” he said as my stomach growled. Oh so I had.

At the little café Hue quickly ordered me some bacon, eggs and sausages to keep me from going hungry then began his story.  
“You were the Goddess of Fate and Destiny, and yes we were in love, deeply so. Apparently we were the envy of many Gods and Goddesses for our love and devotion to each other. You were in charge of the Departments, a job bestowed to you from your father who was the Kings right hand man for many years until he was killed. You were my boss and yet I still managed to fall in love with you, and by some miracle you chose me too, but it wasn’t meant to be though.” He said, his eyes sad again “After many happy years, the Earth began to fall to darkness, to a darkness only you could save them from. Many humans turned their heads from love and looked to hatred, something that you hated to see, and wished to stop. The only way to do that though was to sacrifice yourself, a Gods power is in their eyes, the stars in their eyes and without those stars a God dies. You sacrificed yourself for humanity without talking to me about it first. It hurt Feather, you hurt a lot of us in the Heavens”  
I looked down in shame, but I was beginning to trust my past self that I did this out of pure love for humans, not because I hated the Gods. Now I knew what was happening on earth, I could see why I did it.   
“Problem was, I couldn’t let you go, I made my own sacrifice. If I had let you die, you wouldn’t be here now, as a human. I used the stars in one of my eyes to pull your soul out of the void and into the rebirth cycle. That was my sin, that’s why I’m banished to Earth now” he explained, looking at me, but not as sad as he was before. "I had messed with life and death, only the King can interfere with those situations. But I couldn't just watch your soul wither into nothing"  
“Maybe it was destiny we met again” I don’t why I said that but it slipped out. Hue stared in shock again, then smirked.  
“What a stupid thing to say, something she would have said” he twiddled his thumbs and glanced at my hands on the table.  
“I don’t think it’s stupid” I said, taking his hand in mine “Maybe you were meant to see me again to see that I’m ok, and that the human race is doing just fine too” I smiled “You just made a difference to that couples lives, you’ve created a day that that man can look back on fondly, to cling to when he’s feeling down, you’ve given him happiness” I smiled more at him. His eyes were still on my hand on his. He sighed and squeezed my hand.  
“I’m sorry, I just can’t see it that way I’m afraid” he said.  
“Then maybe we need to grant a few more wishes for that to happen” I grinned and stood up “come on, we’re going wish granting the whole day!”  
“What? You don’t want to go back to Ichthys?” he asked.  
“No, today I want to spend some time with you, not Ikky, if you want me to that is” I asked.  
“I’d like that” he smiled and followed me out, our hands not parting just yet.


	15. Chapter 15

“So, what is it you want to do then?” Hue asked as we walked down the street, heading back into the centre of the town. The walk was long, but Huedhaut had been stopping constantly to grant wishes that were on his list.  
“I’m not too sure to be honest, I didn’t have anything planned today other than granting wishes with you…although I’m not the one granting them, you’re the one doing that I’m just here for my power and moral support” I rambled. Hue chuckled at me as I did so, but he was patient and didn’t tease me for it.  
We had happily had breakfast together after Hue had granted his first wish of the day. He wasn’t using the reflective pool today, so I kinda knew his job would take longer today. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to mind. Wandering aimlessly though was a problem, I had to find something to do in between him granting wishes. Watching him bring pure happiness to each human he clicked his fingers at was absolutely magical. I definitely preferred this department’s work.   
I thought about what we could do, but nothing was coming to mind. The cinema was a bit cheesy in my opinion, and I wasn’t in the shopping mood. I had literally no idea what to do with Hue, until we past bar lunch place.  
“OH, in one of my visions I saw you made your own alcohol, is that true?” I asked.  
“God of Aquarius, I do make my own alcohol” he said, as if he was stating the obvious. Well, yeah of course, the story of Aquarius and all, duh!  
“I’d like to taste it one day” I said happily. I wasn’t overly fond of drinking, but I knew Hue’s drinks would be good tasting.  
“I’m sure I’ll be able to make something to your taste” he said, smiling at me “I would like to try Earths alcohol though” he suggested.  
“Sure! We could go to that bar we just past to have a few to taste test if you’d like?” I asked.  
“If you wouldn’t mind”  
“Of course not, let’s go!” I grinned, taking his hand and leading him into the bar.   
It was just coming up to lunchtime, so I happily ordered myself some food, mainly to line my stomach before drinking, but I was getting hungry again. Walking the distance we had done worked up my appetite.   
I ordered a bowl of fries and a chicken burger for myself, with a glass of diet coke until Hue had decided what drinks to try. We had found a booth in the far back corner to give us a little privacy, which I rather liked. Hue browsed the drinks menu, cocking his head to the side slightly, as he thought about what he wanted. Wow, he was so adorable like that. His eyes glistened at the choices in front of him, but he wasn’t deciding, was he struggling to choose? I was going to ask if he needed help, but this was his choice, not mine. Although, staring at his hands on the menu was a huge distraction. Those long, but elegant fingers gently caressed the edges as he made his decision. How I just wanted to reach out and link my fingers with his…What the hell was he doing to me? I was ending up in the same situation as Kit was in for many years. Fuck.  
“You do like to stare don’t you?” Hue said, looking at me carefully over the top of his menu.  
“Oh…erm…Sorry I’m sorry” I blushed deeply and looked away quickly.  
“That’s alright, I wasn’t scolding you” he said, putting his menu down.  
“Have you found a drink to try?” I asked gently.  
“I have, but you can look at me when you’re talking to me” I turned back to look at him “there we go” he smiled kindly. Hue, your smile is too lovely, please stop.  
“So, what you having first?” I asked, blushing all over again.  
“Thought I’d try a simple beer first, then try a couple of these ‘cocktails’, then finally the wine, as long as this is ok with you, and you don’t mind spending a lot of time here” he said.  
“I have nothing else planned, but what about the wishes?” I asked, he still had work to do.  
“I’m sure Leon won’t mind me taking one little day off, Teo can cover for me I’m sure” He said.  
“Are you all hard workers then?” I put my hands on the table, relaxing again.  
“I am, so is Karno, a few of us are, Teo is the one who is the laziest I guess, unless you want to count Ichthys” He chuckled “I work hard, I love my job, so Leon will be making Teo catch up to me”  
“Ah, that’s why he won’t mind you taking the day off today” I said.  
“Of course” he smiled, looking at my hands on the table.   
A small, but comfortable silence fell between us. I smiled slightly and I was about to touch his hand when my food arrived. I quickly sat back as the waiter put the plates down and took Hue’s order of drinks. We both thanked the waiter as I turned my attention to the fries.  
“That’s a lot of food” Hue said, clearly amused.  
“Well, if we’re going to be drinking I need to line my stomach” I explained, munching on a chip.  
“Ah, I see, so you can’t hold your alcohol?” he teased.  
“No” I laughed, being honest “I’m not a big drinker, most alcohol tastes bleh to me”  
“Then why do you want to try mine?”  
“Because I have no doubt yours will taste divine” I smiled, happily eating.  
Hue suddenly went very quiet, but sighed not long after. He quickly stole one of my chips as the waiter came back with a tray of drinks. I could see his beer and a couple of cocktails as well. Once they had joined my plates of food on the table, we were left alone again.  
“That’s a lot of alcohol” I laughed. Hue fully smiled at that jibe.  
“You’re getting better at come backs” Hue said, taking a sip of his beer. He looked at the bottle carefully.  
“Verdict?” I asked, my foot brushing against his as I sat back, stretching a little too much. Oops, I really didn’t mean to do that.  
“It’s interesting, not horrible but it’s not the best beer I’ve had” he said, his foot brushing against mine in return. Damn it!  
“You should try some” he said, giving me the bottle as our feet played underneath the table. I happily took a sip, my cheeks burning red hot.  
“Hmm, yeah I see what you mean” I said, giving him the bottle back quickly.  
We laughed and joked all afternoon, I finally felt so relaxed and at ease, not just with Hue but about the whole situation I was in. Sure, the visions I was having were scary, but I knew with the Gods help, I would be alright. We would figure something out.  
Even after having a large meal all to myself, the alcohol still managed to take a small effect on me. I was a little giggly and flirty with Hue, but he didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t even stop me when I began playing with his fingers. I was extremely bold when I was tipsy. The whole time we were at the bar, we were touching in some way, and I really loved it. I liked this relaxed and open Huedhaut, he was like the one I saw in my visions. I could totally see why my Goddess self had fallen for him.   
We had gotten onto the subject of the Heavens, and about the other Gods by the end of the afternoon. Usually I would be sick to death of them, but the past few weeks had changed my opinion, I was falling for them all. They were now a serious part of my life that I didn’t want to give up. I wasn’t sure if that was the alcohol talking, but no, I didn’t want to go back to my normal life anymore. I didn’t want to lose Ichthys, or Dui, or even Hue. I was in deep, without any way of getting out.   
“So Partheno is like Ikky, a prankster?” I asked.  
“Kind of, he’s a huge flirt, he would be being the God of Beauty and all” Hue said, caressing my hand with his thumb.  
“And Zyg…Zygal” I still struggled with his name.  
“Zyglavis” Hue laughed “Call him Zyg, he never minded that name when it came from you”.  
“Zyg, he’s the uptight minister of punishments?” I asked, trying to understand who was who.  
“He’s not uptight, he just likes everything to be at balance” Hue explained.  
“He’s the ruler of Libra? So, balance, scales, ha, this is interesting” I laughed as Hue checked the time.   
“I better be getting you back to the mansion, I’m sure Kit will be back by now with some information from the King” he said, helping me out of the booth.  
“I may be tipsy, but I can walk Hue” I said and he stared at me “what?”  
“Nothing, you’ve just never called me Hue until now is all” he said, leaving some money on the table, taking me outside.  
“Oh…I see” I blushed as he snapped us back to the mansion when no-one was looking.  
Huedhaut guided me inside of the mansion, holding the door open for me. He was such a gentleman. I thanked him as he took my hand in his again. I blushed, feeling his fingers stroke against my cheek, tilting my head up so I was looking at him.  
“I thought you didn’t like me staring…” I said.  
“I don’t mind really” he said, very slowly bringing his face to mine. Aw fuck, he was going in for a kiss…fuck. Fuck. FUCK. My cheeks burned like a furnace as our lips almost met. But that’s when Ichthys made his entrance.  
“What’s going on?” Ichthys asked, breaking up whatever was going to happen between me and Hue.  
“Being a loud mouth as ever Ichthys, what do you want?” Hue asked in a tone I had never heard him speak in before.  
“When I heard talking out in the hallway, I naturally wanted to see who it was, now I see that you’re making a move on Feather, does she even want that from you? You’ve been so hooked up these past few years on that Goddess I’m surprise you’re even looking at Feather!” Ichthys argued. Oh no. Boy argument.  
“I don’t think that’s any of your business fish!” Hue snapped back. Oh it was going to be a boy fight, fantastic. Hue gently pulled me behind him, as if to protect me from Ichthys words.  
“I think it is when Feather isn’t the Goddess you loved Huedhaut” Ichthys said.  
“No, she’s not, she’s her own person” Hue replied quickly. At least he knew that and acknowledged it.  
“Exactly, so why…”  
“Did it ever occur to you Ichthys that maybe I like her for her?” Hue said. I could see the power rising in both of them, their auras were glowing more and more. This was bad, this was very bad.  
“Please stop fighting guys” I tried to stop them, but they were too far gone. But I had a thought…how was Ichthys using his power like that? Hue was the one touching me.  
“As soon as your powers back Ichthys you just go ahead and start messing things up again” Huedhaut explained, kinda. He had his powers back? Did that mean his mark of sin was gone? Was Hue’s?  
“Yeah, my marks almost gone, as is yours, we’re going back home Huedhaut, and I’m not going to give up who I care deeply about” Ichthys shouted. I hoped the other Gods were somewhere in the mansion to hear this. I silently wished that someone would come and help.  
“Care deeply about? You weren’t even willing to hear Feather’s fears and worries when she came to you for help! You haven’t even spent one full afternoon with her!” The power within both of them was almost at the brim. I had to stop this. I could see Ichthys was firing up, ready to attack Hue. No, no-one was getting hurt. Just as Ichthys released his power onto Hue, I pushed myself into its track.  
“JUST STOP!” I shouted.  
“FEATHER!” I heard both of them shout. Maybe I had made a wrong decision.


	16. Chapter 16

I was ready for whatever pain was going to come for me when I jumped into the path of Ichthys’ attack on Hue. My heart was racing like mad, I even felt a huge heat surging through my body, a heat I had never felt before, but the pain I was expecting…it never came. My eyes were clamped shut so I couldn’t see what was going on. I did eventually feel strong arms around me. I also heard someone’s voice in my mind.  
“Calm down Feather, focus your mind on my voice, only my voice” Dui’s voice rang loud and clear. What? How was he doing this? Was he in my mind? Wow, Gods could do amazing things. “I need you to calm yourself down now, no-one’s hurt, everyone has stopped fighting, but we need you to stop this power coming out now”   
I slowly opened my eyes to see, well, nothing, Dui had his arms wrapped around me tightly, my face in his chest. But I did see a huge glow coming out of my body, engulfing me and Dui, what was happening?  
“Focus on me, deep breaths, this is too much power for a human” Dui kept cooing in my mind gently. I did feel powerful right now, almost like I could take on the world, even destroy it if I wanted to. It was almost too much for me to handle, If Dui wasn’t talking to me in my mind, no doubt I wouldn’t be able to stop. But, thankfully, Dui’s voice was getting to me easily, bringing me back so to speak. Dui. Thank you. I took long, deep breaths, my powerful aura receding slowly. “That’s it, come back to us” Dui’s voice was starting to fade as my body was calming down, letting the power I had clearly unleashed go. No, Dui don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. It was no use though, Dui’s voice kept fading from my mind as my body lost consciousness.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I woke, for the first time I was completely on my own. No Gods staring down at me, giving me worried looks, nothing, all I could see was the ceiling. I felt so weak when I tried to sit up, but I pushed through and leant back against the headboard behind me. Dui must have carried me up here after I had passed out. I would have to thank him for that.  
After surveying the room carefully, I recognised Dui’s room, I also found a glass of, yep, water on the table next to me. Huedhaut. Thankfully, I didn’t have a headache, I just felt incredibly drained after what had happened. I rubbed my eyes as I heard voices coming from outside Dui’s room. I couldn’t make out what they were saying, so I very carefully got up and went to listen next to the door.  
“Dui, you know that this is the best thing to do” Scorpio said firmly.  
“I know, but she clearly cares for them both” Dui replied.  
“Their sins are almost gone, Hue’s ready to go back to the Heavens, Ichthys just needs a little bit longer with her then he’s gone too” Scorpio explained.  
“If they leave, she’ll be heartbroken Scorpio, and you know it” Dui said.  
“Of course she will, I’m not completely dead inside” Scorpio scolded him, but continued quickly “They need to go back to the Heavens, so she can recover fully, then she can absolve our sins. Once we’re all back in the Heavens she can go back to her boring old life. Like our original deal Dui, remember that”  
They were leaving me? But Hue had promised he would find out what was happening to me, he had promised!  
“You can’t tell her…” Scorpio began but I didn’t want to hear anymore.   
I quickly backed away from the door, plonking myself back onto the bed. They didn’t want me here anymore, I was just a pain in the backside. Of course I was, I was having visions pretty much every other day, and now I was unleashing Goddess like powers, passing out left, right and centre too. I was only here to absolve their sins, not to cause trouble for them. The tears flowed quickly but silently, and I couldn’t stop them. I thought these Gods cared about me, even just a little bit, me as a human, not just seeing me as an ex-Goddess. Clearly, I was wrong. Well, if they didn’t want me there anymore, I would just leave them be. I silently wished I could go home, I knew there were other Gods in the Heavens still granting wishes, so someone must be listening, somewhere.  
“Please, any God from the Department of Wishes, take me home, I don’t want to be here anymore” I wished as quietly as I could. I sat, silently crying still for some time. No-one answered me. I sighed heavily. “Thanks” I said sarcastically.  
“You’re welcome” someone said from right behind me.   
“ARGH!” I jumped, falling off the bed but the guy caught me, pulling me back on. “Hold on, you’re…”  
“Karno, a pleasure to finally meet you Feather” Karno said, smiling kindly “I’m here to grant your wish” he said, snapping his fingers. In an instant we were in my familiar little flat.  
“Th-thank you” I said, looking at Karno carefully.  
“You’re very welcome” he said, standing up slowly as if ready to leave “Just so you know ex-Goddess, Huedhaut and Ichthys both care about you deeply, in fact all of the Gods at the mansion do. Please don’t forget that” he said, handing me a tissue before leaving me all alone again. A quick job for him to do, but it was nice to see a fresh face, even if it was incredibly brief.   
I sighed, wiping my tears from my cheeks as I sat down on my bed. But what he said, did the Gods really care about me? They were already leaving me behind. Huedhaut had promised to help me and he was very quickly breaking that promise. The past few days I had grown close to him, and Ichthys. I didn’t want them to leave now…I loved them.   
My heart ached slightly as I lay back on my bed. I didn’t want to ever go back to the mansion again, but I had made a promise to absolve their sins, I had to spend time with them. Ugh. I guessed I could just stand next to them for a few hours until their marks had gone. Yeah, surely that would work.  
“It’ll have to” I said to myself.  
“Have to what?” Ichthys said, suddenly appearing in my bedroom.  
“What the hell?!” I jerked up into a sitting position.  
“What? No-one could find you! We were sure we left you in Dui’s room, but when we went to check on you, you were gone!” Ichthys said, clearly a little worried.  
“Oh” I fell silent, if he was leaving me, I didn’t want to make this harder.  
“That’s when Karno appeared, told us he took you home because you were upset” he said as I looked away “What did you hear?”  
“Who says I heard anything?” I mumbled.  
“Scorpio and Dui were talking, Karno said you thought none of us cared about you” Ichthys explained, sitting next to me “How could you even think that?”  
“Because you’re leaving me, I know that was the ultimate goal in this deal, absolve your sins, get you all back to the Heavens, but…”  
“But…? Please tell me” Ichthys asked. I sighed and looked up at him.  
“But I love you, I love you and Hue, and Dui, and all of you. I don’t want you to leave me Ikky, I don’t want to go back to my boring old life anymore, I want you all to be a part of it, forever” I sobbed, I couldn’t control what I was saying anymore. Man, I was a right soppy so and so deep down. The tears rolled down my cheeks once again, but Ikky cupped my chin in his hands and wiped them away gently with his thumb.  
“I may have to go back to the Heavens soon, but don’t ever, ever, think I won’t be a part of your life anymore Feather. I’ll always come back for you, always!” he said, bringing his lips to mine.  
“Hmmph” Was all I could manage as I finally felt Ichthys lips against my own. Oh sweet mother of all things good, he tasted amazing. He was so sweet, just like I had imagined. Oh my God I was kissing him, this was happening.   
I thought it was over too soon when he gently pulled away, but as soon as his eyes met mine he hungrily kissed me again. The sheer passion in this one was overwhelming, he even pushed me back gently against my bed. My hands slid up his neck, into his gorgeous hair, and I weaved my fingers through his locks. He kept himself propped up on one hand, but the other was stroking my cheek ever so gently, the complete opposite to what his mouth was doing to mine. He was licking across my lips, begging for my permission. Oh I’ll happily grant it Ikky, very happily. I opened my mouth further, meeting his tongue with mine. I pushed against him before sliding my own along his, tasting him as much as I could. His sweetness was addictive. It didn’t take him long to push his way into my mouth for him to explore mine now. Wow, suddenly my whole room felt incredibly hot now. Ikky was very talented with his kissing, I was already wanting more from him. I didn’t want it to end.   
Sadly, it did, and Ikky very carefully pulled away from me way too soon, my head following him as he did. He chuckled at me.  
“Already missing me” he teased, tapping my nose with his finger.  
“I’ll always miss you after you doing that to me” I panted slightly, he had done things to me. He smiled his Ikky smile, then placed a kiss on my forehead.   
“Get some rest” he whispered.  
“Are you going back to the mansion?” I asked.  
“I am, Scorpio wanted to talk, and as much as I would love to just ignore him as I usually do, I kinda can’t” he said, but he still smiled.  
“C-can you stay? Just until I fall asleep, please” I asked. I knew he had to go talk to Scorpio, and maybe even Kit too, but I didn’t want to lose him.  
“Ok, just until you fall asleep” he said, lying next to me, playing with my hair.  
“Thank you” I sighed, letting his free arm hug me from behind.  
“You don’t ever need to thank me, unless I’m teaching you how to successfully prank Scorpy” he chuckled and I laughed too. “Sleep Feather”  
“Promise me I’ll see you tomorrow” I asked. I didn’t get an answer before I fell asleep, instead I just felt Ikky kiss my head one more time. Ikky.


	17. Chapter 17

Finally my dreams were almost normal. No nightmares, no voices screaming at me, just sweet, happy dreams that I revelled in. I didn’t want this night to end, I didn’t want to wake up, not yet at least. But my alarm was always the cruellest of all the evil in the world.  
I slammed my hand on the clock and slowly sat up, rubbing my face gently. Man mornings were hard, especially when nice dreams were had. Sighing, I looked over at the empty spot where Ikky was last night. It still had a slight indent in the mattress to where he had been. I blushed deeply, remembering what he did. He was so talented at kissing, he was talented at many things and I couldn’t wait to find out more. Missing him so much already, I quickly got dressed and headed to the mansion, all my fears and doubts well behind me.  
I was greeted eagerly by Kit. I hadn’t seen her in so long, but I knew she would have been busy with Scorpio so I never thought about disturbing her.  
“I’m so glad you came round today” she smiled at me, pulling me into the living room.  
“I’m sorry I ran off the other day” I apologised. I knew she would have been worried when Scorpio and Dui couldn’t find me.  
“There’s no need to apologise” she said cheerfully, oh yeah Karno told them where I was so “I would like a chat with you if that’s alright?”  
“Of course” I guessed Ikky could wait “What’s up?”  
“Huedhaut wanted a word first though, he’s on the roof, we can talk after” she said, suddenly serious.  
“Oh, ok, I’ll head up there now” I said, about to stand up but Kit shook her head.  
“I’ll snap you up there, quicker” she winked.  
I nodded, closing my eyes and she snapped her fingers, transporting me to the roof.  
“What are you doing here?” Hue asked coldly. I quickly opened my eyes to see Hue pacing around the rooftop. He seemed nervous, anxious even.  
“Kit said you wanted to talk, so here I am” I smiled to try and lighten the mood.  
“I didn’t….” he sighed heavily “Goddess Kit is certainly devious” he said, looking at me again.  
“What’s wrong? You seem upset” I said cautiously.  
“What’s wrong? You kissed Ichthys last night” he said openly. Oh. My heart sunk hard when he came clean so quickly. It hurt, and I had hurt him.  
“Oh”  
“Yeah, oh” I blushed, looking away. “I thought…I thought we were getting close Feather, I was even beginning to believe that you and me could…” he struggled with himself.  
“Could what?” I asked, but before I knew it Hue was instantly sitting next to me, kissing me. Ah. What the hell was happening to me? Two Gods wanting to kiss me within the space of 24 hours? My God. I was about to push him away, when something deep inside my soul clicked. This kiss felt more right than Ikky’s. I sighed and sunk into Hue’s kiss, kissing him back. He was gently cupping my face in his large but slender hands, he even tasted the way I imagined, sweet with that twist of pure alcohol, it was beautiful. He was beautiful. That’s when everything, and I mean literally, everything came flooding back me. All my memories from being Goddess were rushing into my human mind. It wasn’t painful, in fact, it felt more like relief. Hue must have sensed something was happening, as he gently pulled away from me.  
“Feather?” he asked, slightly worried.  
“Hue” I looked at him in a completely new light, well technically the same light I had always seen him in, but it was new for human me. I could remember all the memories we shared, the laughter, the few arguments, even the sweet nights we spent together. I could see all the faces of the Gods I loved, Karno, Taux, Krioff, all of them. Their names weren’t confusing anymore, of course they weren’t I had known them for years. I remembered the playful times me, Ikky and Partheno had, teasing and pranking Scorpio as Teo happily joined in. I even remembered the tough times between Leon and Zyglavis when they just weren’t co-operating. Everything was there. The Heavens, my Gods, my friends, my love, and it wasn’t hurting me.  
“You remember, don’t you?” Hue asked carefully.  
“Y-yeah” I squeezed his hand.  
“How do you feel?” he asked.  
“Fine…absolutely fine” I smiled, hugging him. He sighed, relieved.  
“I’m so glad!” he said, hugging me back just as tightly. But something felt different. His mark…it wasn’t there anymore, I could tell. I don’t know how but I just knew. I pulled away.  
“Your sin, it’s gone isn’t it?” I asked. Hue simply nodded.  
“It’s my turn to go back to the Heavens now” he said, he smiled briefly but it soon vanished. “Feather, I know you’re not the Goddess you used to be, so I know that even though you remember me, and that we share our memories again, it doesn’t necessarily mean you still love me like you used to” he said honestly. I listened. “I’m ok with that, I’ll always love you Feather, no matter what form you may take, to me, as long as you’re happy with whoever you choose…that’s all that matters to me” he smiled sincerely.   
“Hue…I” I began but he shook his head.  
“I have to go now, at least we got to share in one last kiss” he said as his Godly aura started to glow.  
“No no I don’t want you to go” I said quickly.  
“I have to” he smiled down at me “I love you Feather, be happy” he said as a bright light engulfed him and he was gone.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I must have sat on the roof on my own for a while, because I could hear Kit and Dui shouting my name. I felt so empty without Huedhaut next to me, I knew he could still see me, but I couldn’t see him. I wanted him back.  
Dui was the first one to find me as he opened the roof door and smiled kindly.  
“Goddess Kit, I’ve found her, she’s still on the roof” he said, coming over to sit next to me “something has happened, hasn’t it?” he asked and I simply nodded. “Kit couldn’t sense your usual aura and we got a little worried”  
“I remember” I said.  
“What?”  
I turned and looked at him.  
“When I first met you, I was carrying a stack of paperwork for Zyglavis, ready for this new God for the department of punishments. I wasn’t sure what his name was but the King had highly recommended him. I wasn’t your boss then, that was later, I was still working under the Kings guidance at that time. But, that’s when you came haring round the corner and crashed right into me. The papers I had been carrying went everywhere! Your face was a right picture, the sheer panic, ‘oh my…I’m so sorry Goddess Feather, please let me help’ you said. All I did was laugh as I snapped my fingers to bring all the paperwork back together. I guessed you were the ‘new guy’ and you happily introduced yourself. After that, we became instantly good friends, maybe even best friends. I have fond memories of that day Dui, it wasn’t long after I was finally ready to be your boss” I couldn’t help but smile at the memory, Dui as well.  
“Feather…you remember” he said, pulling me into the tightest hug ever.  
“Can’t breathe Dui!” I gasped.  
“Oh sorry, but my Goddess is back, maybe not THE Goddess, but someone completely new, completely fresh” he grinned more “someone who has the perfect mix of humanity and Goddesshood within her”  
I didn’t know what he meant but the one thing I did know was he was happy, I was happy and relieved. I wanted to share this news with Ikky. Of course, he was the reason I came to the mansion today.  
“Where’s Ikky? I want to tell him” I smiled. But Dui looked away.  
“Erm Ikky, he” Dui began but couldn’t finish.  
Fuck. Hue had said ‘It’s my turn to go back to the Heavens now’. No.   
“Has Ichthys…” I forced my tears to stop from flowing, this couldn’t be true, he couldn’t have left without saying goodbye. Maybe the kiss last night was goodbye. “Has he…”  
“Yeah, his mark disappeared fully last night after making sure you were ok” Dui explained “he hates goodbyes to begin with but to do it all over again, he said it was too much so he just went”  
I couldn’t hold my tears back anymore. He had left me. Both of them had. At least Hue had the decency to tell me goodbye! I was never going to see them again. Ever. I sobbed my heart out as Dui hugged me tightly. He even let me crumble to the floor, but he never let me go.  
“This is a good thing Feather” I heard Scorpio say, joining us on the roof “you can absolve the rest of our sins then go back to your filthy human life”  
“Scorpio, don’t be so harsh!” Kit scolded him.  
“It’s true Kit, what the King told you, he said it was dangerous for her to get too close to them, that she ran the risk of becoming too powerful. I had to send those two back to the Heavens as soon as they were ready” he explained.  
“You’re protecting her Scorpio, aren’t you?” Kit said softly. How was this protecting me?  
“What? I would never do such a thing!” he shouted.  
“Of course you wouldn’t” I could hear the smile in Kit’s voice. But right now, I couldn’t have cared less about if Scorpio was protecting me or not. He had taken away two Gods that I loved more than anything else, and now he was planning to take everyone else away too. A hatred for Scorpio was quickly brewing inside me, I wanted nothing more than to smack his face in, but Dui was holding me firm. I clung to him with all my strength.   
“Let’s get you inside Feather” Dui said softly, helping me back to my feet.   
They were gone, and I couldn’t do anything! My future had been decided for me, by Scorpio. I was back to square one, absolve the Gods sins so they can return to the Heavens. Then I would go back to my normal life. Even if I had my Goddess powers, there was nothing I could do to change my future anymore, it was too late.


End file.
